A Royal Wedding
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Story #23 Endeavor Mission. In which our hero gets married, and has the day ruined


Title: A Royal Wedding  
Author: Stephen Ratlifff (sratliff@runet.edu)  
Series: TNG, Marrissa Stories  
Part: REP 1/1  
  
Star Trek   
The next generation  
The Marrissa Stories  
A Royal Wedding   
revised version  
A sequel to Anne-Lise Paush's entry in the Marrissa Stories -  
Generations 2.  
by Stephen Ratliff  
  
This Story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and  
incidents are either a product of the author's imagination or are used  
fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons,  
living or dead, is entirely coincidental   
  
Star Trek is property of Paramount Pictures, a ViaCom company. Used  
with the deepest respect, and in poverty. The story is property of  
Stephen B. Ratliff, Copyright 1996.  
  
Notice (courtesy of Mark Twain's The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn)  
Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be  
prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished;  
persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot.   
By order of the Author.   
  
This story is the 8th Marrissa Story, while this is not publication  
order, the author recommends reading them in the following order:  
  
Enterprized The Captain and the Doctor  
Battle For Bajor Time Speeder  
Cadet Cruise Premier Marqui  
Who Q? Where Q? A Royal Wedding  
Away From Home A New Generation  
A Royal MessFalling Into Command  
  
This story, and many other pieces of Star Trek Fan Fiction, are  
available at the alt.startrek.creative (ASC) archive at:  
ftp://avairy.share.net/pub/startrek/  
And index to the archive is provided on the world wide web at:  
http://avairy.share.net/~alara/  
  
The author may be reached,  
by email: sratliff@runet.edu  
via his homepage: http://www.cs.runet.edu/~sratliff  
via snail mail: 5249 Lakeland Drive;   
Roanoke, VA 24018-3305.  
  
or by posting to alt.startrek.creative where he is serving as FAQ  
Maintainer.  
  
Dedicated to  
  
my Grandmother, Ocie Ratliff  
  
and  
  
The Guidance department of Cave Spring High School,   
Roanoke, VA  
  
Especially,  
  
Ms. Toni Tillman, head of the department.  
  
  
  
Acknowledgments:  
  
"This Nearly Was Mine" in the prologue, an except from "Twin  
Soliloquies" in Chapter Two and "Some Enchanted Evening" in Chapter Five  
is by Rogers and Hammerstein, from their musical "South Pacific."  
The line at the end of Chapter Four is from the MSTing of the  
previous version of this story, that MSTing was called "A Ratliff  
Wedding." by Adam Cadre. This story owns much to that MSTing.  
This story was proofread by   
  
Author's Foreword  
  
Well, I've revised. Some people don't believe I do this. I've  
revised four of my eleven stories so far. I find it's easier to write  
new stories then revise old ones. You become attached to scenes in your  
stories and it becomes harder to throw them out. I had quite a bit of  
trouble revising this one. I've thrown out roughly half of the story.  
A third of the remaining was untouched, as I just couldn't come up with  
anything better.   
I hope my writing is improving. After all I write to learn how  
to do better. Along the way to revising this story, several people  
offered help on this with suggestions and pointing out some problems I  
had. They are Adam Cadre, Jess and other members of the USENET newsgroup  
rec.arts.tv.mst3k.misc for nit-picking; Alara Rogers and Daniel Jones  
for suggestions on how to make my stories better; Michael White and  
Shayna Sachs for encouragement and suggestions on character interaction.  
Also, My mom for introducing me to the works of Rogers and Hammerstien.  
I'd also like to thank the readers and authors on  
alt.startrek.creative for providing a supportive yet candid environment  
for the posting of this and other stories.  
  
Stephen Ratliff  
^L  
Prologue   
  
Jay Gordon believed that Marrissa was dead. They had failed to  
retrieve her from the Nexus before it was consumed by a star. No one  
could survive the heat of a star or so he though. Now it was his duty  
as Acting-Captain of the Endeavor in Marrissa's absence to inform every  
one of her death. They had just recently returned from the Enterprise-E  
to the Endeavor. Jay however could not bring himself to the bridge  
where Marrissa once sat, Marrissa whom he loved. So instead he made the  
necessary announcements from his quarters.  
"Commander Jay Gordon to all Starfleet Personnel. I regret to  
inform you that our Captain, Princess Marrissa Amber Picard, heir to  
Essex, has perished in the line of duty. She was the finest example of  
a Starfleet officer and ship's Captain. She will be missed by all who  
knew her. Gordon out." He had tried so hard to keep his voice even but  
at the end the 'Gordon out' had come out in a sob.   
  
On Earth, millions of years ago, Marrissa was leaning over a  
rock thinking of how the previous mission had gone. Down below her,  
cave men were attacking a mammoth. As far as she knew the rest of the  
crew had succeeded and the Nexus was gone.   
From behind her, a familiar voice said, "What's a nice girl like  
you doing in a prehistoric place like this?"  
"Nice of you to stop by Q," Marrissa said, without turning  
around. "It seems my escape from the nexus sent me on a vacation. I  
hate vacations."  
"Oh really," Q responded. "Can't stand being off duty, can you?  
You and your father are too duty bound. It took him more than six  
decades to get a family life, and you appear to be following in his foot  
steps."  
"Appearances only," Marrissa remarked. "If Jay would get the  
nerve to propose, I'd accept before he had second thoughts."  
"You and that first officer of yours," Q matched. "Not too bad  
of a match, all things considered. He is currently in a most unpleasant  
mood, he thinks you are dead and blames himself. To make matters worse  
he's singing those awful showtunes."  
"Poor Jay," Marrissa replied. "Perhaps you can brighten his  
day."  
"How so?" Q inquired.  
"Let me be waiting when he enters the ready room," Marrissa  
asked. "I'm sure you will find the result, most entertaining."  
  
Alexander was nervous. He wasn't sure this was a good time to  
talk to Clara. She had been rather close to Marrissa. At Clara's dull  
'come' he entered. Clara was lying down on her bed, staring at the  
ceiling. "You look terrible," he commented.  
"My Captain and best friend is dead," Clara began reciting.  
"I'm now second in line to a throne that I'm ill suited for and never  
wanted. To make it worse, I'm now in the direct line of succession, as  
it doesn't look like Victoria is getting married any time soon. That  
means I'm about to fall under enormous pressure to get married and have  
child, all of which takes me away from my job as Chief Engineer."  
"Well, I could reduce that list by one," Alexander offered.  
Something about that struck Clara funny. She broke into  
hysterical laughter. Tears flowed from her eyes. Through it all  
Alexander stood quietly, his Klingon face unreadable.  
As she sobered, Alex commented, "That was not the reaction I  
expected."  
"What did you expect?" Clara inquired.   
"I'm not sure, but that wasn't it," Alexander replied. "An  
answer would have been nice."  
"Alex, I need time to think," Clara responded. "Things have  
happened rather quickly. Marrissa's dead; Jay's Acting Captain,  
probably permanent; only my Dad stands between me and the throne of  
Essex; and I'm not ready to deal with it."  
"I understand you needing time to sort it out," Alexander began.  
"But someone better take command of this ship soon. I've been handling  
everything for the moment, but I can't do everything. With both you and  
Jay sitting in your cabins doing nothing, or in Jay's case singing old  
show tunes; I've got to handle everything. I'm Chief of Operations, not  
Command Track."  
"You want Jay functioning again," Clara said, sitting up and  
collecting herself. "I can do that. I'll get back to you on the other  
matter later." She stood up and straightened her yellow uniform. "Oh,  
Alex, next time, bathe before coming into my quarters."  
"Sorry, it took me four shifts to find someone to take command  
while I talked to you," Alexander responded. "I better get back to the  
bridge. For some reason I'm a little uneasy with Shayna in command."  
"Motion seconded," Clara responded. "Tell Shayna that I'll be  
returning to duty shortly, and Engineering better be above standard."  
"Aye, Commander."  
^L  
Chapter One  
  
Jay sat in a darkened room. His eyes were stained with tears.  
On the table was an almost empty bottle of '62 Chateau Picard.  
"Computer, play music from South Pacific, usually excluded track," Jay  
ordered.  
A deep voice rose into song, and Jay's baritone joined it:  
  
"One dream in my heart  
One love to be living for  
One love to be living for  
This nearly was mine  
  
One girl for my dreams  
One partner in paradise  
This promise of paradise  
This nearly was mine  
  
Close to my heart she came  
Only to fly away  
Only to fly as   
Day flies from moon light  
  
Now, now I'm alone,  
Still dreaming of Paradise  
Still saying that Paradise  
Once nearly was mine.  
  
At the end of the song, Clara Sutter entered the room. She  
hadn't knocked. "Jay snap out of it," were the first words out of her  
mouth. "I came to get you to resume command, but I think you better  
wait until you get your emotions under control."  
"I am under control," Jay replied, with a sob.  
"Not according to that sob song," Clara said. "Why don't you  
go see Counselor Sussex."  
"It's not a sob song," Jay defended. "It happens to be part of  
an Academy Award Winning score."  
"It's a sob song," Clara asserted. "And no matter how well  
you're singing it, you are sitting here singing it, crying and avoiding  
going anywhere that even remotely reminds you of Marrissa. In my book  
that makes it a sob song. Now stop singing and crying over lost  
opportunities, and get to work. You're now in command of this vessel.  
You're suppose to set an example. So set one by doing your duty and  
confining your grief to your off hours. It's 1000 hours, and in case  
you've forgotten, that means it's two hours into your shift on the  
bridge and Alex isn't leaving until you arrive. Which means he's been  
in command for at least 4 shifts, since you didn't show up yesterday."  
  
After a visit to the Ship's Counselor, Martin Sussex, Jay had  
decided it would be a good idea to visit the bridge and the ready room  
that was now his. He missed Marrissa. True, he was in command,  
something he wanted, but that was a long range goal. Jay would give  
anything to sit at Marrissa's right hand again.  
As he entered the bridge, Alexander, who Marrissa had left in  
command when she left on that last mission, spoke up, "I was wondering  
when you would return to the bridge."  
"And you keep command for the past four shifts, just so you  
could see me," Jay replied. "Haven't I told you not to do that?"  
"Five shifts, and no you haven't, Marrissa has," Alexander  
replied.  
"That's right on my recommendations, but you will have to serve  
the rest of this shift," Jay replied. "If you chose to stay up that  
long then I'm making sure you are very tried when you get off duty even  
if I have to chase you around the ship, is that clear Lieutenant?"  
"Aye sir."  
"I'll be in the Ready Room if you need me, and when this shift  
is over we are doing laps around deck 9," Jay said, entering the ready  
room.  
  
Marrissa stood behind her sword cabinet in her ready room,  
neatly concealed from the view of any one who entered the room. As the  
door to the bridge opened, Marrissa barely suppressed a giggle.  
Commander Jay Gordon entered the room and moved around her desk,  
somewhat preoccupied. As he began to sit down in her chair she said.  
"To quote my father, 'I believe you are sitting in my chair.'"  
Jay looked up, startled. "Marrissa?" he exclaimed.  
"Yes, Jay," she replied. "You were expecting someone else?"   
"But how?" Jay asked, nearly speechless  
"Well when I realized that you had failed to lock on to me,"  
Marrissa said. "I searched for away out. I remembered my father had  
gotten out with by wanting to go to a specific place. So since I  
couldn't decide on a place I just though I want to go Home. I ended up  
on earth about millions of years ago. Then Q stopped by and gave me a  
lift."  
"Maybe he isn't quite so annoying after all," Jay remarked,  
walking around the desk.   
"Oh, he has his days," Marrissa smiled. "Remind me to tell you  
about the time my father got him to baby-sit Jackie."  
"How about over dinner tonight?" Jay asked  
"Agreed," Marrissa responded.  
"Meet me in Holodeck Five, 1800 hours," Jay responded. "I  
assume you're planning a surprise inspection?"  
"As soon as Doctor Johnson certifies me fit for duty," Marrissa  
replied. "Q!"  
In a flash, Q appeared. "You rang, Captain," he asked,  
stretched out on Marrissa's desk.  
"Doctor Johnson's office, please," Marrissa responded. "But  
before I go, bets gentlemen on how many 'Captains' he says."  
"Three," Jay responded.  
"Two," Q remarked, "and no, I didn't cheat."  
  
Marrissa appeared next to the Doctor's terminal. She turned it  
to discover that it was a reminder from Clara to fill out her death  
certificate. As soon as she finished reading it, Doctor Jackson Johnson  
entered his office. "Ah, Doctor, I believe you won't be needing this  
reminder," Marrissa said.  
"Captain?" was the Doctor's puzzled reply.  
"Yes, Doctor," Marrissa responded.  
"Captain?"   
"What do you want, Doctor?"  
"Captain?"  
"Let me guess," Marrissa replied. "You thought I was dead."  
"The thought had crossed my mind," Doctor Johnson drawled,  
recovering from his momentary shock "Of course, now that you're here,  
there is that physical that you're overdue for."  
"Doctor Johnson, you have a one track mind," Captain Marrissa  
Picard commented. "Don't you even want to know how I got here."  
"I figure if you want to tell me, you will. If not," Doctor  
Jackson Johnson shrugged. "I'll just fail to certify you fit for duty."  
Marrissa smiled, "In that case Doctor, I better tell you."  
"That sounds like an excellent idea," Jackson Johnson responded.  
  
After finishing her physical, Marrissa called for Q to transport  
her to Jeffrey's tube 21 next to Main Engineering. Marrissa had  
discovered an interesting thing about Jeffrey's tube 21, when she took  
command of the Endeavor. Inside it you could hear all the conversation  
throughout Engineering. Marrissa was about to take advantage of that  
now. "Alexander Rozhenko, I see you finally left the bridge, and Jay,  
you just got to it," Clara's voice said. "What did I tell you about  
running though Engineering?"  
"That you would make sure that the Captain would make life  
miserable for both of us," was Jay's reply.  
"And since, Jay is now Acting-Captain, that threat just became  
empty," Alexander said.   
"What empty threat," Marrissa's voice came out from behind  
Clara.  
"Marrissa!" Clara said spinning around.  
"That's my name, Clara," Captain Picard said, exiting from the  
Jefferies tube. "Is there something you need?"  
"You're supposed to be dead," Clara stated flatly.  
"You should have known better," Marrissa replied. "I'm not  
about to let you get any closer to the throne. As I promised, your  
Engineering career is safe. Alex, you seem speechless."  
The Klingon replied, "To tell the truth, I'm wonder where you  
came from."  
"Jeffrey's tube 21," Marrissa replied.  
"No ..."  
"... Before that," Marrissa completed.  
Then Q appeared leaning on the Warp Core and standing on the  
rail surrounding it. "You were right, Captain, this is entertaining,"  
he said.  
"That explains it," Alexander said. "Q isn't going to let  
anyone harm his favorite source of entertainment."  
"The Picard family has provided me with much amusement in the  
last couple decades," Q commented. "It would be a shame to lose any of  
them. Even though Jean-Luc has been such a bore since he became  
Commanding Admiral, Star Fleet."  
"Q, if you don't mind, I'd like you to get off my warp engines,"  
Clara said. "As for Marrissa here. If you ever make me thing you are  
dead again ..."  
"You know I can't promise you that, Clara," Marrissa said.  
"We've got one more stop before I make my 'rumors' announcement. Who  
wants to join my surprise on Ross Lochard?"  
"I can't wait to see this," Clara said.   
"I agree, Ross has suffered though so much of our teasing it's a  
wonder he came abroad," Jay added. "Yet alone, stays aboard."  
"I certainly want to see what you have up your sleeve for Ross,"  
Alexander commented.  
"Well then Q, have Captain Riker call for the Commanding Officer  
of the Endeavor, and make sure that he asks for it exactly that way,"  
Marrissa ordered."I've been meaning to call on Riker for quite some  
time," Q replied before disappearing.  
"Well, Princess and Gentlemen, I think we are about to be needed  
on the bridge," Marrissa said. "I wish you hadn't made that  
announcement, Jay. I'm getting tried of those shocked expressions on my  
crew's faces."  
"I didn't know you where alive," Jay replied. "So don't blame  
me for your ride running late."  
^L  
Chapter Two  
  
Captain William T. Riker was on the Bridge of the USS  
Enterprise-E when Q arrived. "Ah my dear Captain Riker, it has been  
awhile since I've seen you," Q announced.  
"Personally Q, I prefer it that way," Riker replied.  
"I'm sorry to hear that Captain," Q responded. "I happened to  
be in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd visit your ship. I was curious  
how you were holding up. I see you've gone though another first  
officer. A pity, Commander LaForge was so amusing. Oh well, I'll just  
have to dust off my book of Worf jokes."  
"If you don't mind, Q," Riker responded. "I'm no mood for  
jokes."  
"Oh yes, the fleet's finest Captain, present company not  
excluded, is presumed dead as a result of the Nexus's destruction by a  
collision with a star," Q commented. "I can see how that would depress  
you."  
"Why are you here, Q?" Riker asked.  
"Just to get you to contact the Commanding Officer of the  
Endeavor," Q replied. "That person asked me to have you do it making  
sure you don't reference names."  
"Q, why would Jay ask me do to that?" Riker asked.  
"You are so dense, Riker," Q responded. "If I were to tell you  
that, I'd ruin the surprise, and I don't want to do that."  
"All right Q, I'll do it," Riker said. "Open a channel to the  
Endeavor."  
"Channel Open," the tactical officer responded.  
"On screen," Riker ordered. A view of the bridge of the  
Endeavor appeared on the view screen. Lieutenant Commander Ross Lochard  
was sitting in the command chair. "Lieutenant, I need to speak with you  
commanding officer."  
"All right, I'll send for him," Lochard replied. He tapped his  
communicator. "Commander Jay Gordon report to the Bridge. You have an  
incoming communication."  
At that the aft turbolift doors opened. "Wrong Officer, Ross,"  
came Marrissa's stern tone as she entered her bridge.  
"Captain?" was Lieutenant Commander Lochard's response.  
"Marrissa?" was Captain William T. Riker's.  
"The rumors of my death, were greatly exaggerated," Marrissa  
responded as Jay, Clara, and Alexander followed her on to the bridge.  
"I can see that, but how?" Riker replied.  
"Q didn't want to lose his favorite sparing partner so soon,"  
Jay responded.  
"Actually, I found her on Earth around a million years ago," Q  
said. "Not good place for a Starship Captain, much less a Princess."  
"I'll certainly agree with that," Marrissa said. "By the way,  
have any of you contacted, my father, Starfleet or Essex with news of my  
'death.'"  
"Only place I've noted it is in my log," Riker responded.  
"Same here," Jay chimed in. "With the notable exception of  
announcing it to the crew."  
"Good, you better correct your log, Captain Riker," Marrissa  
suggested. "You know how Star Fleet hates incorrect data in Captain's  
Logs. Some Captains have lost their command because of that."  
"Still after my chair, I see," Riker smiled.  
"Why would I want that old battle worn seat," Marrissa rejoined.  
"Mine's much more comfortable, and my ship is faster and more  
efficient."  
"One look at your living room on Essex tells me otherwise,"  
Riker responded.  
"That's ridiculous," Marrissa replied. "Why would my living  
room give lie to my intentions toward your command?"  
"You know damn well," Riker answered.  
"I do, but the rest of StarFleet doesn't," Marrissa responded.  
"That's my problem, no one believes me," Riker remarked.  
"It is indeed," Marrissa stated. "Well I just thought I'd let  
you know that I'm still among the land of the living."  
"Message received. Is thier anything else?."  
"No, sir,"  
"Then Enterprise out."  
As the view screen returned to a star field, Q said, "Well, I  
don't think I'll find any more entertainment here for awhile, so I'll be  
dropping it on Starfleet Headquarters. See you soon, Riker."  
"I hope not."  
  
As Marrissa walked toward holodeck five and her date with Jay,  
Clara came up beside her. "Out for a walk," Clara asked.  
"No, I'm dining with Jay in holodeck five," Marrissa responded.  
"I knew this was coming," Clara remarked.  
"Knew what?" Marrissa asked, curious.  
"That Jay has finally given up on hiding his love for you,"  
Clara responded. "You should have heard his rendition of 'This Nearly  
Was Mine,' when he thought you were dead."  
"South Pacific," Marrissa remarked. "I remember him playing the  
lead in the Academy's production of it back in '76. He still remembers  
his lines?"  
"Oh yes, and he even sings it on tune, unlike Alex," Clara  
replied. Then Clara noticed that Marrissa wasn't in uniform. "Nice  
dress."  
Marrissa spun around, showing off the low backed navy blue satin  
dress. "I got it from Garak last time we were at Deep Space Nine," the  
Captain said. "I didn't think a uniform would be appropriate to wear to  
a date, and jumpsuits are a little too informal. So I'm willing to put  
up with a dress for a couple hours."  
They reached the holodeck doors. On the controls, a message was  
displayed. "Come on in, Marrissa," Marrissa read. "Well, if you'll  
excuse me, Clara, I believe I have a date."  
^L  
Chapter Three  
  
Marrissa entered the holodeck She found herself on a beach. A  
path lead up the hillside to a copy of her castle on Essex. However the  
vegetation wasn't the temperate of Essex ... instead tropical palms  
waved. This put Marrissa in mind of a song. As she walked up the hill,  
she began softly singing it. "Wonder how I'd feel, living on a hillside,  
looking on an ocean, beautiful and still."  
She reached the top to find Jay Gordon, dressed in a navy blue  
suit, waiting. "You look beautiful tonight, Marrissa," he commented.  
Marrissa blushed. Jay took her arm and lead her over to the black iron  
table. He pulled out a chair, and Marrissa sat down on the white  
cushion. "The waiter will be with us in a moment. You really should  
wear dresses more often."  
"I usually can't stand the latest fashions," Marrissa responded.  
"Garak made this one after I complained about the fashions being  
uncomfortable."  
"I know what you mean," Jay mused. "I don't think their is such  
a thing as men's formal wear with a comfortable collar."  
"Talk to Garak," Marrissa replied. "He may be able to do  
something."  
"May I take your order?" Q said as he appeared in a tuxedo.  
"Jay, this is not the best way to start a date," Marrissa  
commented.  
"You honestly think I'd ask him to be a part of any of my  
plans," Jay inquired.  
Marrissa appeared to consider it, then replied, "No, not really,  
should we ask why he's here?"  
"No, but since he's here, lets let him take our orders," Jay  
responded.  
"Good idea," Marrissa seconded. "Q, I'll have the 8 oz prime  
rib steak, well done, baked potato, and toss salad with French  
dressing."  
"And I'll have the 8 oz. T-bone steak, baked potato, and toss  
salad with ranch dressing," Jay ordered.  
"And what will you have for your drink?" Q asked.  
"I'll have the 2363 Chateau Picard," Marrissa requested.  
"I bow to your superior knowledge of wines, Marrissa," Jay  
complimented. "I'll have the same, Q."  
"Your meal will arrive momentarily," Q informed.  
"So, Marrissa, you were going to tell me how your father got Q  
to baby-sit your little sister," Jay inquired.  
"Well, it was just after I had transferred to the Stargazer as  
her Second Officer," Marrissa began. "Dad had been planning on going to  
an archeological trip with the Doctor on some resort planet. He, of  
course, had been expecting me to baby-sit Jackie while he was gone.  
Then I got the promotion off ship. He had willingly submitted his  
approval weeks before, but neither of us really thought I'd get it."  
"I bet that was a shock to him," Jay interjected.  
"If it was, he didn't show it," Marrissa commented. "Anyway,  
Dad was musing over who could watch over the little two-year-old. Riker  
wasn't an option, he had just married Counselor Troi. Data was back at  
the Academy, working on some project. For some reason, La Forge never  
popped into his mind, even though Dad was leaving him in command."  
"Well Captain La Forge always did have trouble getting dates,"  
Jay responded.  
"Until he got that Captain's pip," Marrissa confirmed. "In any  
case, while Dad was going over the alternatives, Q decided to pay a  
visit. After Q's usual annoying greeting, Dad asked him if he didn't  
have anything better to do. Q replied no, and Dad said 'then you can  
watch my youngest daughter while I'm on vacation with the Doctor.'"  
"I bet Doctor Picard objected," Jay said.  
"She claims she didn't but I have on good authority that she  
did," Marrissa responded.  
"Oh, she objected all right," Q said, as he placed the steaming  
hot steaks in front of the two. "She said that she didn't believe that  
I was responsible enough. Then she said something about not getting  
Jackie back. Believe me, when it came time to return that two year-old  
back, I was more than willing. Enjoy your meal." Q vanished.  
After they finished their meal, Jay asked. "Shall we go  
dancing?"  
"Sounds like a wonderful idea to me," Marrissa replied. "Do you  
still remember how to waltz."  
"Waltz, polka, fox-trot, and even tango," Jay replied.  
"Computer, change program, San Fransico's Starlight Ballroom and Bar."  
The scene changed to a room with seemingly no ceiling, open to the  
stars. An arch opened to a lobby, which could only be seen though the  
arch. If you tried to look around the other side you saw a continuation  
of the ballroom. The floor was mirrored title. Over on one side was an  
ebony covered bar. Toward another was the orchestra. After the couple  
had time to take in the room, they struck up "Les Patineurs" or "The  
Skaters' Waltz" by Waldteufel.  
Jay took Marrissa's hand, and they began waltzing across the  
endless room.  
  
The next morning, Marrissa began her daily tour of the ship in  
Engineering. Clara met her next to the warp core. "I see you had fun  
with Jay last night," Clara stated.  
"You can tell?" Marrissa blushed.  
"Marrissa, your positively glowing," Clara responded. "You've  
got a smile that seems to be permanently glued to your face and you  
walked right by a smudge on the wall without a single comment."  
"Oh, its affecting my command," Marrissa commented, still  
smiling. "I'll have to remember to read something depressing before  
touring the ship tomorrow."  
"Jay must have done a good job with his enchanted evening,"  
Clara responded.  
"Oh, it was enchanted all right," Marrissa replied. "I don't  
think he can top it tonight."  
"Hey, this is Jay we are taking about," Clara remarked. "He can  
top anything. You do remember how he bought you from the King of Nadek  
after he captured you."  
"Oh, that was a bidding war," Marrissa remembered. "It's not  
every day that a man is willing to pay two shuttle crafts full of  
diamonds and rubies for a woman."  
"I wonder if King Savoll knew he was replicating them all,"  
Clara mused.  
"Why do you think he asked for two shuttle crafts full?"  
Marrissa stated.  
  
The next day, Clara met Marrissa on the bridge, having missed  
her swing through engineering. Marrissa was in fine form, explaining  
the tactical station to a newly assigned ensign. "I thought that was  
Ross's job," Clara commented as she entered the bridge.  
"Normally, yes," Captain Picard responded, "but I gave him a  
day off. He needed it. You realize he hasn't taken one off in two  
years? And since I use to be Chief of Security on the Enterprise-E, I  
figured I could explain anything that came up."  
"That's been seven, eight years," Clara stated.  
"Seven, and things don't change that much," Marrissa replied.  
"Unless I miss my guess, you'd like to see me in my ready room."  
"Lead the way," Clara responded.  
  
After entering the ready room, Clara and Marrissa sat down on  
her sofa. Marrissa took on an air of resignation and said, "Now I  
suppose your going to grill me on my night with Jay."  
"Mar-ris-sa, you're my commanding officer, you're supposed to  
grill me," Clara responded.  
"And pigs fly," Marrissa replied.  
"Of course as third in line to the throne to Essex, I have to  
know anything that effects those ahead of me," Clara justified.  
"Right, so you are about to grill me on how my night with Jay  
went," Marrissa stated. "You've got a half an hour till lunch time."  
"So, how was it?" Clara asked.  
"In a word, indescribable," Marrissa replied. "I don't know how  
he'll top dinner, theater and dancing."  
"I have an idea," Clara responded.  
"Oh."  
"I'm sworn to secrecy. What was the play?"  
"The Doctor's rewrite of Romeo and Juliet into a comedy. The  
2375 production after I left the Enterprise."  
"The one you wished she had produced earlier?"  
"Yeah, I had the lead until I got the transfer the day before  
the play opened. Not that Shayna did a bad job."  
"If you don't count the time she fell off the balcony..."  
"Into Romeo's arms. That wasn't a last minute script change?"  
Marrissa smiled.  
"Nope, you should have seen how embarrassed she was after the  
performance."  
"I'll bet," Marrissa commented, as she looked at Clara.  
Something was differant about her, but Marrissa couldn't quite figure  
what. "Now that I've told you about my date, maybe you can tell me  
what's going on in yours."  
Clara smiled. "I've accepted Alex's proposal," she said, her  
cheek's blushing.  
"When did this happen?"  
"He proposed before I found out you were still alive. I told  
him I needed a while to think about it. When I said yes yesterday  
evening, he was quite surprised."  
"He probably thought that you were trying to let him down easy."  
"Nah, if he thought that, he would have taken it as a challenge."  
^L  
Chapter Four  
  
Commander Jay Gordon was nervous. He had faced Romulans,  
Cardassians, and Gorn, with less nervousness. Heck, he had even faced  
down some of the best Klingon warriors the last time the Endeavor  
visited Kronos. The nervousness he then was nothing like the way he was  
feeling as Marrissa sat across the table, nibbling on her strawberry  
shortcake. His mind swam with possible responses to both her refusal  
and her acceptance. Well, it was now or never time. Marrissa had  
finished her cake.  
Jay Gordon slipped a small box out from under the table and slid  
on to his knees beside Marrissa. "Marrissa, will you marry me?" Jay  
asked, sweating.  
Marrissa smiled and said, "I will."  
Jay was nearly speechless. He opened the box and pulled out the  
4 caret diamond ring with two dark amethysts to match Marrissa's eyes  
beside it. He placed it on her finger. Then Marrissa pulled him up  
into her arms and began a long passionate kiss.  
  
The next morning, Marrissa returned to her ready room. Looking  
at the painting over her sofa named 'A Early Mission,' she briefly  
thought of that first mission in the forests of DOAllen. She remembered  
how Jay and Alex had piloted that shuttle to such a smooth landing that  
even Data was surprised. Shaking her self out of that reminiscing, she  
had had enough of that in the last week, she sat down and opened a  
channel to Starfleet Headquarters, office of the Commanding Admiral.  
Her father's secretary, Lieutenant Sirek, answered, "Office of  
the Commanding Admiral, Starfleet, how may I help you."  
"Is my father in, Sirek?" Marrissa asked.  
"He is presently in a meeting with Captain Beverly Picard,"  
Sirek replied.  
"You mean he is having breakfast with his wife," Marrissa  
restated. "Tell him that Marrissa has news he and the Doctor would like  
to know."  
The image paused for a moment, then Lieutenant Sirek said,  
"Transferring communication now."   
The image changed to a modest office behind the desk sat Fleet  
Admiral Jean-Luc Picard. To his right with her arm on one side of the  
desk sat Captain Beverly Picard, C.O. of the Pasteur. "Good Morning  
Marrissa, Sirek said, you had something we'd like to know," Admiral  
Picard said.  
"Yes I do, Jay finally proposed," Marrissa said. "We will be  
getting married as soon as I can arrange it with Essex."  
"Congraduations Marrissa," Doctor Picard said. "So how did you  
get him to propose. And I want details."  
"Beverly," Admiral Picard admonished.  
"Jean-Luc Picard, can't a girl have any fun," the Doctor  
returned.  
"She's twenty-four years old, Beverly," Jean-Luc Picard  
responded. "We have to let her and Wesley live their own lives. We  
can't follow them around nosing ourselves into their business."  
"We'll save that for Jackie and Nicholas," Beverly Picard  
concluded. "How long have you been pursuing Jay?"   
Jean-Luc Picard opened his mouth to continue his speech but  
Marrissa interupted him. "About eight, nine years. I wanted to make  
sure he wanted me as well."   
"Let me get this straight, Marrissa," Jean-Luc Picard said.  
"You've been after Jay Gordon to marry you since you were fifteen. You  
only started dating two years before that."  
"Something wrong with that Dad?" Marrissa inquired.  
"I better put a reminder in my notes for three years from now to  
start looking closely at Jackie's dates," her father replied.  
"Although I approve of your choice I'm not yet sure about Jackie's  
judgment."  
"She's only eleven years old, Jean-Luc," Beverly said. "Give  
her time."  
"What did she do now?" Marrissa asked.  
"She took a shuttlecraft on a trip to Neptune," Jean-Luc said.  
"Without permission."  
"Let me guess, she wanted to see the site of one of my battles,"  
Marrissa said. "My offer to give you a vacation from her antics, still  
stands."  
"Jean-Luc that might be just want Jackie needs," Beverly said.  
"You have to admit that she couldn't have pulled that shuttle stunt on a  
starship."  
"I may take you up on that offer after your wedding," Jean-Luc  
Picard said. "After all, she can't cause anymore trouble on a  
starship."  
Suddenly a line of text appeared on the screen. It read, "I  
wouldn't be so sure. Congraduations Marrissa. Love, Jackie."  
"Admiral Picard to Lieutenant Sirek, she's done it again," her  
father said. He shook his head. "I don't know what to do with her. At  
least little Nicholas isn't as rambunctious."  
"I still think Nicholas needs to be a little more out going,"  
Beverly said. "I use to think Wesley was shy when he was little but  
it's nothing when compared to Nicholas."  
"Sounds like both of you need a vacation away from your  
children," Marrissa stated. "Well you know were the Endeavor is if you  
need a baby-sitter. I'll transmit the date of the wedding when I get  
though talking to Essex. Endeavor out."  
  
Next Marrissa opened a ship-wide broadcast. "Captain Marrissa  
Picard to all personnel. Their will be a concert tonight at 1900 hours  
in the Endeavor Tavern. Captain Picard will perform, with a special  
appearance by our first officer. In addition, Commander Sutter will  
perform a flute and piano duet with the Captain. All members of the  
Royal Family of Essex, please report to my Ready Room. Captain Picard  
out."  
Clara quickly arrived from the bridge, followed by Counselor  
Martin Sussex. "I see you've added coming attractions to the duties of  
the Captain," Clara remarked.  
"I'm just glad I don't play a classical instrument," Martin  
replied.  
"Don't count on it," Marrissa replied. "There are plenty of  
classical pieces for the six-string guitar, despite it's reputation as a  
country and rock instrument. But, I didn't call you here to talk about  
music, although I do have an excellent flute and guitar piece."  
"Please no," Martin groaned. "I have enough to practice with  
Jay's country singing."  
"Think about it," Marrissa stated. "And you should remember, I  
pull rank. But back to why I called you. Last night, Jay proposed to  
me. I accepted.""Not surprising, I've been expecting it since I signed  
on board," Lieutenant Sussex replied.  
"Then how come it took me so long to get Jay to propose to me,"  
Marrissa asked.  
"I thought it would happen at one of three possible times,"  
Martin said. "One, when you were injured during an away mission. Two,  
when Jay suffered the same fate. Or Three, when both of you retired.  
After all you two are too wrapped up in your jobs and afriad to do  
anything that could jeopardize them."  
"Martin, it looks like I'm going to have to pull some rank,"  
Marrissa stated.  
"I'm ships counselor," Martin reminded. "I can say that it  
would be psychologically unsound to pair me up with Clara and you  
couldn't do anything."  
"If you weren't Ship's Counselor, Martin," Marrissa said,  
shaking her head.  
"I know, I'd be in big trouble," Martin replied. "There are  
quite a bit of benefits to this position. Thanks for pointing me down  
the road."  
"Sometimes I think I worked too hard to get the crew I wanted,"  
Marrissa said. "Does Martin know about your news, Clara?"  
"You mean that Alex is marrying her?" Martin responded. "I read  
it off the deck 8 men's room."  
^L  
Chapter Five  
  
Marrissa opened a channel to Essex from her Ready Room. The  
events of the past few days had been a whirl wind. Destroy the nexus,  
get stranded on Earth, start dating Jay seriously, and finally the  
proposal from Jay; it was a wonder that she could keep up, much less run  
her starship. Not that anything had been unexpected, except for getting  
stranded on Earth millions of years ago. The mission had been to  
destroy the nexus, and Marrissa did not fail often.   
She'd always liked Jay. He had been her first officer back in  
the old Enterprise-D's Kid's Crew. During, the first year of her  
stationing on the old Cardassian-Federation Demilitarized Zone, they had  
had informal dates every time they where in port together. Jay had been  
a support she could lean upon for as long as she could remember. Of  
course she had thought that it was simply the way a first officer was  
supposed to act.  
The proposal hadn't been a complete surprise. Alex and Clara  
had just gotten engaged, and she had expected some change in her  
relationship with Jay, not this much of course. Jay had always been  
there for her, and she had tried to do the same. Sure they argued.  
Their positions made such arguments likely. In a way, the relationship  
between Captain and First Officer was much like a marriage. That's why  
taking that last step seemed so natural.  
Queen Victoria the First of Essex appeared on the view screen in  
Marrissa's quarters. "Marrissa, what brings you to call me?" she asked.  
"Sorry to interrupt your supper, Victoria," Marrissa said. "But  
I had to inform you of some good news."  
"How did you know I was eating supper?" the Queen asked.  
"The bit of cheese sauce on your upper lip gave it away,"  
Marrissa replied.  
The Queen wiped off the sauce and asked, "Now what is this good  
news."  
"Jay finally proposed," Marrissa said.  
"That is good news, now if I could only get William to do so,"  
Victoria mused.  
"It gets better," Marrissa said. "Clara has also accepted  
Alexander's proposal."  
"So that explains that little piece of legislation you had  
William push though Parliament," the Queen said. "So Clara could marry  
a Klingon, boy those children aren't going to be typical royals."   
"Since when has Essex had a typical royal family?" Marrissa  
questioned.  
"It's been awhile," the Queen replied. "Lets see, I'm trying  
to get my Prime Minister to marry me. You're a starship Captain.  
Prince Daniel was one of his daughter's assistant engineers. Princess  
Clarrissa is a Chief Engineer on a Starship. Earl Flores, Martin Sussex  
is your Ship's Counselor. His mother runs a bar. I can't find any  
normal royalty in my family."  
"Then I guess it's been about ten years since Essex has had a  
normal royal family," Marrissa replied. "When can we arrange for a  
double wedding on Essex."  
"I think that I can have everything arranged in about three  
weeks so lets make it a month to provide a margin of error," Victoria  
said. "And when you arrive, could you help me kick the Prime Minister  
into action?"  
"It would be my pleasure," Marrissa said. "Transmit the time  
and date to my father so he can arrange his escape, use code Mozart  
Symphony number 23."  
"I'll be needing a guest list and a list of bridesmaids,"  
Victoria said.   
"Just send me a request for any information you need and I'll  
get back to you ASAP," Marrissa said.  
"Congraduations Marrissa, and tell Clara the same," Victoria  
said. "Well I better get back to dinner. The Admirals will be  
wondering who I was talking too. Essex out."  
  
Marrissa enjoyed playing the piano. She regretted that early in  
her career she had neglected the instrument in favor of other  
activities. Since she had become Second Officer on the Stargazer she  
had returned to it with a passion, though. In the last eight years she  
had become quite an accomplished pianist. Now, she was even giving  
lessons to some of her officers on board the Endeavor.  
This was a fun concert. She had opened with her flute duet with  
Clara. Clara didn't think she was good enough to hold her own concert,  
but duets with others, that was OK. Normally show tunes wouldn't be  
expected at Marrissa's concert. Tonight was an exception. She'd even  
gotten Shayna to join in. Her rendition of "Bali ha'i" had just  
finished.  
As Jay had indicated he was ready, Marrissa announced, "We now  
turn popular with a tune from South Pacific sung by Commander Jay  
Gordon, accompanied by the Endeavor String Quartet." Marrissa took her  
seat in the front row, by the center aisle.  
The string quartet took up the familiar South Pacific tune, and  
Jay Gordon began singing from his position leaning up against the left  
wall.  
  
"Some Enchanted Evening  
You may see a stranger  
You may see a stranger  
Across a crowded room.  
  
His eyes locked with Marrissa's as he continued, now standing up  
straight.  
  
"And somehow you'll know  
You'll know even then  
That somewhere you'll see her  
again and again  
  
Smile graced Marrissa's face as he went into the next verse.  
  
"Some Enchanted Evening  
Some one may be laughing  
You may hear her laughing  
Across a crowded room  
  
And night after night  
As strange as it seems  
The sound of her laughter  
Will sing in your dreams.  
  
Then he signaled Marrissa, addressing her directly, as if they  
where alone in the room, his challenge singing out, "Who can explain it?  
Who can tell you why?"  
Marrissa sang the response, not missing a beat, "Fools give you  
reasons."  
Jay then picked up the song again, "Wise men never try."  
  
"Some Enchanted Evening  
When you find you true love  
When you here her call you  
Across a crowded room  
  
With the next verse, Jay came down beside his Marrissa.  
  
"Then fly to her side  
And make her your one  
Or throughout your life  
You may dream all alone  
  
Jay placed his arm around Marrissa as she sang in reply, "Once  
you have found her, never let her go."  
Then Jay answered, repeating in song, "Once you have found her,  
never let her go."  
  
As the last note faded, a resounding applause began.  
^L  
Chapter Six  
  
Marrissa liked to eat lunch in the Endeavor's version of  
Ten-Forward, the Endeavor Tavern, with its hostess, Mary, a daughter of  
the legendary Guinan. Well perhaps not legendary, but at least well  
known. On the floor plans, the Tavern was about the same as Ten-Forward  
on the Enterprise, that however was were the similarity ended. The  
Endeavor Tavern was a bar. The tables were actual wood with wooden  
chairs. The bar itself was right out of an old television series known  
as Cheers. There was no doubt about it, Mary's Endeavor Tavern was not  
like other bars on Starfleet vessels, but Marrissa didn't like her ship  
to be just like other ships. If Marrissa had her way the Endeavor  
wouldn't even look like other ships.  
As Captain Marrissa Picard walked up to the bar, Mary said.  
"What would you like for lunch today, Captain?"  
"I'm in the mood for Italian today, Mary," Marrissa said.  
"I have some fresh pizza, just out of the oven," Mary replied.  
"Ham and Pepperoni."  
"I'll take three slices of it and a tall glass of strawberry  
soda," Marrissa said. "And some bread sticks if you have any fresh  
baked."  
"I just happen to," Mary said. "I assume you will be at your  
usual booth?"  
"Yes, Jay will be joining me," Marrissa said.  
"Jay?" Mary said. "I haven't heard you call Commander Gordon  
that since we were on the Stargazer."  
"How else should I address my fiancee?" Marrissa asked. At  
Mary's puzzled face, Marrissa continued. "I can't believe it, some item  
of ship's gossip passed you by."  
"Hardly," Mary replied. "It's been such a common rumor that I  
tend to ignore ever time I hear that you two are getting married. Now  
Clara and Alexander, that's a different story."  
"Anything else interesting in the gossip today?" Marrissa asked.  
  
"There is a rumor that Ross Lochard is considering a transfer to  
the Enterprise," Mary said. "His wife is apparently upset about the  
prospect of leaving the Endeavor. The rumor mill is also looking for  
who will replace him as Chief of Security. The general opinion is that  
you will have to bring someone in from outside."  
"Great, I really should stop other Captains from raiding my  
crew," Marrissa said. "They just don't seem to want to train their own.  
I'm certainly not going to stop Captain Riker from taking Ross if he  
wants to go, but their won't be any more for quite some time. Computer,  
until further notice, all personnel records are classified level  
thirteen for access off the Endeavor, authorization Picard Mozart One  
Seven Victoria One."  
"Authorization confirmed, outside access to personnel records  
classified to level thirteen," the Computer replied.  
"Lets see them pull another officer off this ship," Marrissa  
said. "I didn't train my crew for everyone to transfer off the ship,  
ninety percent of my crew are Ensigns as it is. Now what else is in the  
rumor mill?"  
  
In the Lochard Family quarters, Lieutenant Commander Ross  
Lochard had just left for duty, thinking that his wife had agreed to  
transferring to the Enterprise. However, Lieutenant Katherine Isadora  
Szustakowski Lochard was going to do no such thing. She was tired of  
transferring from ship to ship to further her husband's career.   
She'd been glad to transfer to the Endeavor, back under the  
command of her long time friend, Marrissa Picard. However, she was not  
ready to begin ship hopping again. She and Ross had been married for 8  
years, and during that time they had served on almost as many ships, the  
Stargazer, the Clinton, the Hornet, the Monitor, the list went on and  
on. Well, Kathy wasn't going to go back to the Enterprise. Oh she'd  
transfer, but not to the Enterprise.   
Kathy Lochard called up the positions available listings for  
Fighter Commanders or Chief Helm Officers, muttering, "The nerve, to use  
the afterglow of sex to *soften the blow*." A position caught her eye:  
  
Fighter Commander and Second Officer USS Stargazer NCC-2893.   
Fighter piloting experience a must. Command experience   
wanted. Fighter wing commanding a defiant plus. Will   
promote to Lieutenant Commander. Contact Captain T'Gwen   
Washington, USS Stargazer NCC-2893, Cardassain-Federation   
Demilitarized Zone.  
  
A perfect position she thought. The Stargazer will probably  
convey the Cardassian delegation to the Captain's wedding so Ross won't  
figure out that my transfer is different until the last possible minute.  
Plus, as Fighter Commander, I get a promotion I've been a full  
Lieutenant too long. Ross will regret his underhandedness in this  
manner. If he had asked me when he first found out about the  
possibility, I probably would have gone with him. Thank God we don't  
have kids.  
^L  
Chapter Seven  
  
Marrissa and Jay were going over the weekly reports. It was a  
boring part of their jobs, and they intended to finish it as quickly as  
possible. They had already read the Engineering and ship's health  
reports. "Transfer requests?" Marrissa asked.  
"Lieutenant Commander Ross Lochard has accepted a position on  
board the Enterprise," Jay responded. "Ensign Henricks was requested by  
Captain Johnson of the Rutledge. Doctor Gr'sem has requested a leave of  
absence on his homeworld."  
"I knew this was coming," Marrissa responded. "I hate to lose  
Ross, but I don't intend to stand in his way. Replacing him will be  
hard though."  
"It gets worse," Jay added. "The transfer is effective before  
we get married."  
"Great, now who am I going to leave in command?" Marrissa asked.  
"Most of my officers are ensigns, good ones but ensigns none the less."  
"There is Clara's number two," Jay suggested, halfheartedly.  
"Shayna, Jay you may have found just the officer to fill all of  
our needs," Marrissa said. "Have Lieutenant Sachs report to my ready  
room after we are down."  
"Aye, Aye, Captain," Jay said. Marrissa gave him a look of  
distaste at the title. "I know, no ranks between us, but it takes some  
getting use to. Speaking of our upcoming wedding, I think their is one  
matter we might want to discuss."  
"What would that be?" Marrissa inquired.  
"The matter of last names," Jay said. "I'd like you to keep  
yours, Marrissa."  
"Why?" Marrissa asked.  
"I've heard of the problems the Enterprise had when there were  
three Picards on board," Jay said. "I don't want to be the cause of it  
on the Endeavor. Plus, I heard your comment about missing the name when  
you left the bridge yesterday. In fact I suggest we let out that we  
will be following Essex tradition on the matter."  
"I'm afraid I don't know Essex tradition as to married names,"  
Marrissa replied.  
"I'm surprised, you are usual quite well informed about Essex,"  
Jay responded.  
"I've never had the reason to look it up before," Marrissa said.  
"Now tell me what is the tradition?"  
"The more prestigious and wealth persons name is taken by the  
children and both parents retain their name," Jay replied. "You can't  
deny that you are more respected and admired. Plus with that mansion on  
Essex, how can you not be more wealth than me?"  
"You do have a point," Marrissa said. "By the way, Victoria  
wants to give you a title. How does Duke of Churchill sound?"  
"You know all those titles was one of the reasons I didn't  
propose to you earlier," Jay moaned.  
"I know, now what about Doctor Gr'sem?" Marrissa inquired.  
  
Captain Marrissa Amber Picard was looking at records when her  
ready room door rang. "Come," she ordered. Lieutenant Shayna Sachs  
entered the ready room. "Shayna, come sit down."  
"You wanted to see me, Captain," Shayna stated.  
"No titles, how many times do I have to tell my friends,"  
Marrissa commented. "I've got to have some people to relax with."  
"OK, Marrissa, but if some officer complains about my lack of a  
proper show of respect to ranking officers," Shayna replied. "It's your  
problem."  
"Not entirely, Shayna," Marrissa said. "But that's not why I  
called you here."  
"May I ask why?" Shayna responded.  
"I have a problem I think you can help me solve," Marrissa said.  
"In a couple days, the entire senior staff with the exception of Doctor  
Jackson, and Counselor Sussex will be on 'Honeymoon leave' or in the  
case of our Chief of Security, leaving us for the Enterprise. Would you  
like to take command until one of us gets back?"  
"Me? take command," Shayna said. "I've never been in command  
for more than a shift before."  
"You have a 17 minute 59.999999999...," Marrissa began.  
"Enough with the nines," Shayna replied exasperated.  
"... second Kobayashi Maru time," she finished. "Which no one  
in that painting over my sofa will let you forget. You are also the  
senior most Lieutenant on board."  
"You don't have to convince me to take command," Shayna replied.  
"There is one other thing," Marrissa added.  
"What?"  
"I need some one to take Ross's place as Chief of Security. I'd  
like you to consider the possibility of transferring and taking that  
place. Don't answer now, tell me when I return."  
"Will you give me access to the security personnel and duty  
files so I may see what I'm considering getting into," Shayna inquired.  
"Of coarse, Shayna. I'll see you before I go down to Essex to  
get ready for my wedding," Marrissa arranged. "Patterson has  
volunteered to take command during my wedding, so everyone else can  
attend the ceremony. You will relieve him after the wedding."  
"Anything else, Marrissa?"   
"No, send Jay in here," Marrissa ordered returning to her work.  
Shayna exited the room and moments later Jay entered. "You  
asked for me Marrissa?" Jay inquired.  
"Yes, Jay, I think I have the problem Lieutenant Lochard left us  
with solved," Marrissa said.  
"Don't tell me your leaving Shayna in Command," Jay exclaimed.  
"Yes, ... something wrong with that?" Marrissa replied.  
"Yes, she is undisciplined, unorthodoxed, and a relentless  
practical joker," Jay said.  
"Sounds like the prefect Security chief," Marrissa responded.  
"And you did suggest her."  
"Marrissa, you have the oddest sense of humor in the fleet," Jay  
replied.  
"Something wrong with that?" Marrissa inquired, sweetly.  
"Actually, no, not on this ship, known far and wide for its  
oddities," Jay said. "In fact your sense of humor has just been added  
to the list of qualities I'm marrying you for."  
"I want to see this list," Marrissa said, kissing her first  
officer.  
"Sorry, that information is classified under time release, Mara"  
Jay said and shut her up with a long, deep kiss.  
  
The next morning Marrissa was woken up by a call from the  
bridge. "Marrissa here, what do you want?"  
"Sorry to wake you, Captain, but we have an incoming priority  
one message," Alexander's voice said.  
"Route it down here," Marrissa ordered, getting up from her bed  
and pushing her long blond hair back into a hasty ponytail. "Display  
message."  
Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard appeared on screen and said,  
"Sorry to wake you Captain, but I must inform you that a inspection will  
be performed by myself when you arrive at Essex. Be ready, Fleet  
Admiral out."  
"Great, he wakes me at 0421 hours just to inform me that he will  
insect us as soon as we arrive at Essex," Marrissa muttered. "Does he  
think my room is so messy that I need 12 hours to clean it." She looked  
around her room and had to admit that it was rather messy. She and Jay  
hadn't been thinking of neatness during last night's nightcap. Oh well,  
what's the worth of being a Captain if you can't have someone straighten  
up your room.  
  
^L  
Chapter Eight  
  
Around 1630 hours the USS Endeavor pulled into Essex orbit. The  
USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E and the Papal vessel Trinity were already in  
orbit. "Looks like Pope Gregory, happened to be in the neighborhood  
again," Marrissa commented. "He doesn't miss a chance to do anything,  
does he?"  
"Old Gregory? If he could he'd probably be out converting  
Cardassians," Jay replied.  
"I hate to tell you be he's done that," Marrissa said. "And  
Romulans, and Bajorans. You name it and he'll convert it."  
"I thought that was a job for is underlings," Jay replied.  
"Not according to the Pope," Marrissa replied. "He says that  
he intends to lead by example."  
"Incoming hail from the Enterprise," Lieutenant Ross Lochard  
announced.  
"On screen," Marrissa commanded.  
Rear-Admiral William T. Riker of the Starship Enterprise  
appeared on the main viewscreen. His beard was beginning to gray and  
his hair already had some white streaks in it. "Captain Picard, I hope  
you are ready for inspection," he said. "The Admiral is in a picky mood  
today."  
"Not as picky as I'm going to be about the uniform he is going  
to be giving me away in," Marrissa said. "He better be careful, or I'll  
arrange for more heavy orders. That is if the order of the Defenders of  
the Klingon Empire Medal isn't heavy enough."  
"You mean the bronze medal in the shape of the Klingon Insignia  
about 4 inches across," Riker responded.  
"You don't need to describe it, I have one myself," Marrissa  
said. "That's what I get for being close to Kronos when Gowron died."  
"I heard about it," Riker replied. "Tell me did Korlas ever get  
over the scare you gave him when you pinned him to the wall by throwing  
two daggers?"  
"As far as I know, no," Marrissa thought. "Last I heard he was  
still afraid to leave his house."  
"Well, it is a little frightening to be pinned to a wall outside  
your own house for how long was it?" Riker asked.  
"Thirty-two hours," Marrissa said. "He really shouldn't have  
launched his own dagger into one of my friends."  
"Well the Fleet Admiral is signaling his impatience so I'll see  
you in about five minutes in your transporter room," Riker concluded.  
"Enterprise out.""Jay, Alex, Ross, my dad would like to see us in  
transporter room two," Marrissa said. "Kathy, you have the bridge, see  
that Clara, Martin, and Doctor Johnson meet us in the transporter room."  
  
When Marrissa, Jay, Alexander, and Lieutenant Ross Lochard  
entered the transporter room, Clara, Counselor Martin Sussex, and Doctor  
Jackson Johnson were already standing before the control console.  
Behind the console stood Lieutenant Shayna Sachs. "The Admiral is  
signaling that he is ready to beam aboard with his party of five,"  
Shayna informed Marrissa.  
"Beam them aboard, Shayna," Marrissa ordered.  
Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, Captain Beverly Picard, their  
children Jackie and Nicholas, and Captain William T. Riker materialized  
on the platform. "Permission to come aboard, Captain?" Jean-Luc Picard  
asked.  
"Granted, Dad," Marrissa replied.  
"Will you ever stop being so informal?" Jean-Luc asked.  
"Hey, I'm on a first name basis with most of my crew," Marrissa  
said. "That's why we have a 120 efficiency rating. Speaking of my  
crew, I believe introductions are in order. This is my first officer,  
Commander Jay Gordon." Jay nodded. "My Second Officer and Chief  
Engineer, Lieutenant Commander Clara Sutter." Clara smiled. "My Chief  
of Security, for the next 5 hours, Lieutenant Commander Ross Lochard.  
I'm not happy about you stealing him, Admiral Riker."  
"Then blame your father for giving Geordi a ship," Captain Riker  
said. "Worf was my best choice for First Officer and you can't be that  
and Chief of Security. So I had to find someone."  
"Well you won't be getting anymore of my officers for a while,"  
Marrissa said. Then continuing with the introductions she introduced,  
"My Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Jackson Johnson."  
"I've heard good things about you, Doctor," Captain Beverly  
Picard said."Oh, no, you are not stealing any of my officers either,"  
Marrissa responded. "I already have the ship with the lowest average  
rank in Starfleet. I don't need to lose anyone else."  
"I take it you would like a little reprieve from all the raiding  
other Captains have been doing to your crew," Jean-Luc Picard responded.  
"I've seen too many promotions off your ship in recent months. I'll let  
it be known that further transfers will have to go though me, and I'm  
not exactly easy to contact."  
"Thank, you," Marrissa replied. "Now on to the rest of my  
introductions. This my Ship's Counselor, Martin Sussex. Next is my  
Chief of Operations, Lieutenant Alexander Rozhenko. And finally behind  
the console is Lieutenant Shayna Sachs, who will be taking command while  
the rest of my command crew is enjoying their honeymoons."  
"Well I guess it's inspection time," Jean-Luc Picard said. He  
turned to his children who were dressed in white jumpsuits and said,  
"Go play Hide-an-Seek in the Jefferies tubes near Main Engineering."  
^L  
Chapter Nine  
  
Admiral Jean-Luc Picard began his inspection in the same place  
he had for the past ten years in ships Marrissa was on. "This is the  
cleanest I've ever seen your room, Marrissa," he commented. "Rank hath  
it's privileges, I see."  
"What makes you say that, Admiral?" Captain Riker replied.  
"She had the ship's Steward in recently," the Fleet Admiral  
replied. "You will note the smell of lemon in the air."  
"I noticed," Riker replied. "It really must have been a mess."  
"Lets just say that I've had a hard time preserving my virginity  
the last couple nights," Marrissa replied.  
"That rowdy, Marrissa," Jean-Luc Picard responded. "If your not  
careful Marrissa, you'll end up presenting me with my first grandchild  
with in a year.""It's already on my list of goals," Marrissa replied.  
"Marrissa, you are really spreading yourself thin," her father  
replied. "Captain, Princess, soon-to-be a Wife and you want to add  
Mother to that ASAP. If you are not careful you will be forced to  
retire from Starfleet due to other commitments."  
"Dad, you've been saying that for years now," Marrissa  
responded. "Has anything stopped me yet?"  
"No, to tell the truth, I don't know anything that's even slowed  
you down," Jean-Luc Picard answered. "But something has to give  
sometime."  
"Maybe, Dad. I can always get rid of the supervising officer of  
the Kid's Crew Program job," Marrissa said. "By the way Captain Riker,  
is there in truth to the rumor that your leaving the Enterprise next  
year?"  
"It's closer to a half of a year now," Riker responded.  
"Admiral, I though you were trying to keep it secret?"   
"So it is true," Marrissa smiled.  
"Yes, and I want to know were you heard it," Fleet Admiral  
Picard asked.  
"In the docking bay lounge of the Utopia Planate Ship  
Design Station, right after the lecture on the new Nova class design,"  
Marrissa said. "I overheard it from a conversation between Captains  
Morris and Shelby. By the way, who are your leading candidates for  
replacing him?"  
Admiral Picard began, "Captain Chelsea Crusher of the Clinton,  
Captain T'Gwen Washington of the Stargazer, Captain Mary Szustakowski of  
the Roanoke, Commander Worf, Commander Michael Walsky, Commander Lavelle  
..."  
"Stop kidding her, Admiral," Riker interrupted. "You know she's  
after my chair."  
"What ever gave you that idea, Captain?" Captain Marrissa Picard  
replied with false innocence.  
"Your living room," Riker replied.  
"That would be a good reason ... if it didn't sound so  
ridiculous," Marrissa replied.  
"So, Admiral, tell her the very short list," Riker said.  
"Captain Marrissa Picard, starship Endeavor, no competition,"  
Jean-Luc Picard responded. "And no accusing me of basis, a panel of 13  
Admirals searched though all of Starfleet to find the best captain for  
the Flagship and told me and I quote. 'Captain Marrissa Picard embodies  
the spirit of Starfleet. She knows how to negotiate, when to follow  
rules and when those rules do not apply. She has boundless patience and  
is not intimidated. She knows how to promote peace, but also how to  
fight when fighting becomes necessary. We could find no other whose  
abilities and traits are as exceptional.'"  
"I wouldn't have given me any of those accolades," Marrissa  
replied honestly. "Especially the boundless patience comment. I'm sure  
that those Naklab Sel Rahc I've mediated would say otherwise."  
"Those Naklab Sel Rahc scare away other mediators within the  
first day," Jean-Luc Picard responded. "You've now worked with them for  
a couple months total."  
"Yea, and I don't get anything done until I lose my patience,"  
Marrissa said. "Last time I locked them in the room until they agreed  
to something."  
"Unique approached, Marrissa," Riker said. "I'll have to  
remember it."  
"It worked," Marrissa shrugged.  
  
Late that night as Marrissa was preparing for bed, the third  
watch commander, Lieutenant Alexander Rozhenko called, "Bridge to  
Captain Picard."  
"Yes, Alex?"  
"The Queen of Essex is calling, Marrissa," the Chief of  
Operations replied.  
"Patch her in here," Marrissa yawned.  
Queen Victoria appeared in one of the short lacy dresses she  
preferred. "Sorry to wake you Marrissa."  
"Actually, I was just readying myself for bed," Marrissa said.  
"I assume you are calling about some last minute detail of my wedding?"  
"No, I'm calling about my problem," the Queen responded. "I  
need to get William to propose to me. I know he wanted to marry me  
before I became Queen, I've got the letter my Grandfather wrote giving  
him permission. And after that kiss tonight, well those feelings  
haven't waned in the last decade."  
"Let me guess, you think your position is the problem," Marrissa  
replied. "Don't take the way out that one of your ancestors did, I have  
enough to do without a throne."  
"I'm not following old Edward VIII of Great Britain," Victoria  
replied. "I'd end up without a throne or a husband."  
"Then I suggest we make it so he has no choice in the matter,"  
Marrissa said. "In diplomacy, you learn a lot of ways to make sure that  
all sides get what they want. Of coarse you have overrule all of their  
objections. It looks like it's time to get rid of the Prime Ministers  
objections and get him to do what he has been denying for too long."  
"Perfect," Victoria responded. "I'll leave it up to you to  
arrange the sweeping away of his objections. Essex out."  
^L  
Chapter Ten  
  
William Lancaster, Prime Minister of Essex for most of the last  
dozen years, was in his study working on official documents. He paused  
to look at the picture of his desk. It was of Victoria, laughing at  
some joke he had made. William wished for the simpler times like those  
before she had ascended the throne.Not that Victoria had become any less  
affectionate. In fact, she had become more affectionate. It just  
wasn't appropriate for the Queen to date or heaven forbid, marry her  
Prime Minister ... a fact Victoria couldn't seem to grasp. Not  
that William didn't love Victoria, If it wasn't for the fact that she  
was Queen, he would have proposed to here years ago. He had planned to  
do so the Saturday after the Royal Family Reunion. Unfortunately, the  
Palace got blown up and he attended Victoria's coronation instead.  
Suddenly the sound of a transporter beam filled the air.  
Looking up from Victoria's picture, he caught the dwindling transporter  
effect surrounding the blond Starfleet Captain. Although he had not  
seen Princess Marrissa since she was 16, it wasn't like there were many  
young Starship Captains who had the remotest of reasons to beam into the  
Prime Minister's study.  
"Princess Marrissa, I presume?" William Lancaster inquired.  
"Correct, Mister Lancaster," Marrissa replied with the practiced  
air of command. "Although I prefer just plain Marrissa, or that new  
nickname Jay just came up with, Mara and Captain isn't a bad title  
either."  
"OK, Marrissa," Lancaster responded. "What brings you to my  
study?"  
"A promise I made Victoria," Marrissa said. "Now it's for the  
game show, Justification." Marrissa raised her voice. "Victoria, what  
will William be justifying today?"  
Queen Victoria entered the room, and said, "Today William will  
be justifying his lack of marriage."  
"And what is he playing for?" Marrissa asked.  
"Love," Victoria stated.  
"Well William, can you justify?" Marrissa questioned.  
"It wouldn't be right for me to marry the woman I love," William  
replied.  
"And why would that be?" Marrissa inquired.  
"It's a matter of propriety," William responded. "Their are  
just some people that a Prime Minister can't marry without a scandal."  
"Prostitute, Nun, or if your really strict the Queen," Marrissa  
stated. "Please narrow that list down."  
"Well she's not a prostitute, in fact I believe she is a  
virgin," William said. "As for a nun, well she's religious but not that  
religious."  
"That leaves the Queen," Marrissa said. "Well Victoria, it  
looks like we know the hurdle you need to clear."  
"High but clearable," Victoria replied. "How busy has your press  
office been?"  
"Busy, but I have what you need," Marrissa responded. "Clara!"  
Princess Clara Sutter entered the room on cue. "What is this a  
conspiracy?" The Prime Minister asked.  
"No, just family," Victoria commented.  
Looking up at the ceiling, the Prime Minister said, "And I'm  
considering marrying into this family?"  
"The hurdle just lowered," Marrissa announced. "Admitting is  
half he battle. Now the poll please?"  
Clara began, "20,000 citizens of Essex were asked the following  
question: What would be their opinion of a marriage between the Queen  
and the Prime Minister? 75 percent said 'Their finally doing it, Its  
about time.' 24 percent said, 'You mean they're not already married.'  
One percent had no opinion. The poll has a margin of error of plus or  
minus three percent."  
"You realize that by conducting this poll you've made it almost  
impossible for him not to propose to me?" the Queen commented.  
"I said I'd help you kick him into action," Marrissa said. "And  
I don't do half measures. Come on Clara, I think its time to take a  
look at all those wedding presents that keep arriving." Marrissa and  
Clara left the room.  
"So Tory, are you ready to deliver your ultimatum?" William  
asked.  
"No, I'm just going to give this letter and ask you to read it  
out loud too me," Victoria said. "I'm sure you remember it, I found it  
in the to be shredded tray a couple days after my coronation."  
"It's dated about a week before your ascension," William said as  
he began to read the letter:  
Dear William,  
In response to your letter requesting the hand of my  
granddaughter, Lady Victoria, we say it's about time. Marry her with  
my blessing. Just don't let her find out until she's in your bed, I  
have a reputation to keep. Good luck with Tory signed George Rex.  
  
"That and that kiss you gave me last night was what made me give  
Marrissa the go ahead," Victoria said, smiling.  
"Meet me by the lily pond in the west garden at 8 tonight,"  
William said. "If I have no more excuses I intend to do everything else  
right."  
"I will be there," Victoria said and after a quick kiss, she  
left to join her cousins, Marrissa and Clara.  
  
After leaving checking on the incoming wedding presents,  
Marrissa beamed back up to the Endeavor and returned to the bridge.  
"Good morning, Jay," she said entering from the forward turbolift. "You  
should see the pile of accumulating wedding gifts."  
"I've heard, we'll be busy for weeks trying to decide what to  
keep," her first officer and husband-to-be replied with a kiss. "More  
starships have arrived."  
"Which ones?" Marrissa asked.  
"The Clinton, the Defiant, the Pasteur, and the Gorkon," Jay  
replied.  
"Captain Chelsea Crusher, Admiral Sisko, Mom's ship, and Captain  
Dax's," Marrissa matched up. "Hail Captain Crusher for me."  
The daughter of President Clinton and wife of Wesley Crusher  
appeared on screen. She was holding her month-old daughter, Kasey in  
her arms, bottle feeding her. "Captain Chelsea Crusher, starship  
Clinton, how may I help you, Captain Picard?"  
"Just calling to see how you and my older brother are doing,"  
Marrissa replied.  
"Fine, except for the fact that little Kasey is keeping us up  
nights," Chelsea replied. "I think Wes is beginning to regret his plan  
to keep me out of away teams."  
"Don't give my first officer any ideas," Marrissa responded.  
"We've got a successful alternating away team rule here, and I don't  
want to ruin it."  
"Trust me, Marrissa, within a year Kasey will have a cousin and  
Jay will be leading the away teams," Chelsea replied. "I speak from  
experience."  
"I hope not," Marrissa responded. "Leading Away Teams is one of  
the more enjoyable duties I've had in Starfleet."  
"Well on the Clinton, that duty is now almost exclusively the  
providence of Lieutenant Commander Wesley Crusher," Chelsea said.  
"Where is my brother, anyway?" Marrissa asked.  
"He's over on the Enterprise, discussing something with Captain  
Riker," Chelsea replied. "He was very close-mouthed as to what."  
"I think it's the bachelor's party," Marrissa replied. "Should  
we arrange for some embarrassing pictures."  
"How are you going to manage that?" Chelsea asked.  
"Sorry, I can't tell in front of my bridge crew," Marrissa  
replied. "But their won't be any of Jay."  
"Understandable," Captain Crusher said. "Come over to see your  
new niece, and we will discuss how to crash parties."  
"I'll be over in an hour," Marrissa replied. "Endeavor out."  
"You wouldn't actually ruin a party, would you?" Jay asked when  
the channel had been closed.  
"You have the bridge, Jay. I'll be on the Clinton," Marissa  
replied, exiting the bridge.  
  
Meanwhile in the Romulan Strategy Room on Romulus, an officer  
noticed something. A large number of ships were gathering around the  
Federation Planet Essex, less that a score of light years from the  
Neutral Zone. He quickly alerted his superiors as to the build up.  
^L  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Gamma Shift (of four shifts) was about to begin on the Endeavor.  
Lieutenant Commander Clara Sutter was getting briefed on the events of  
the day, which had occurred while she had been in Engineering, before  
taking command. "The Defiant, the Clinton, the Gorkon, and the  
Stargazer have arrived," Jay briefed. "Fleet Admiral Picard has ordered  
a flyby by a select wing of fighters from the Stargazer for the wedding.  
They are practicing, so keep an eye out for any fighter who gets himself  
into trouble. Other than that, everything is normal."  
"Any word on the arrival of the starship Nova?" Clara asked.  
"Yes, Captain LaForge thinks he has all the bugs solved for now  
and projects an arrival time of about an hour from now," Jay said.  
"Worried about you father being late to your wedding?"  
"Yes, I know all the bugs that the Nova had when it left  
Utopia," Clara said. "Heck, I found a couple myself last time I visited  
Dad. Personally I think they underestimated the time it would take to  
debug a ship that is twice as long as the Galaxy Class."  
"Especially a design that they rushed into production," Jay  
added.  
"That too," Clara said. "You better get too sleep, Jay.  
Tomorrow is a big day for both of us and unlike me, you need 8 hours of  
sleep."  
"How many do you need?"   
"Just 4 and a half," Clara replied. "Now get to bed before I  
sic Doctor Johnson on you."   
Jay left the bridge by the forward turbolift, saying, "Beta  
shift is relieved, Clara you have the bridge."  
"You bet I do," Clara muttered.   
  
An hour later, the first, and so far the only Nova Class  
Starship, the USS Nova under Captain Geordi LaForge pulled into orbit.  
Her saucer was an ellipse facing like those in the Intrepid Class.  
Retracted inside, the saucer supported Defiant like Warp Engines.  
However her real warp engines were more traditionally mounted on the  
Engineering hull which started with a large defector dish, one and a  
half times the size of those on Galaxy Class Starships. It swept back  
like a slightly flattened on the top club with the warp pylons attached  
midway back. The pylons attached to the warp nacelles two thirds from  
the back. The nacelles themselves were similar in shape to the ones on  
the galaxy class, but smaller sections of color were visible. The color  
itself was unique. The forward tips were bright red like before but  
that's were the similarity ended. Instead of the blue color strip it was  
purple in color at rest but as it produced more and more power that  
color arched up to an orange color.   
As it drew closer to the Endeavor, another feature was spotted.  
The Nova had a large forward facing fighter bay. It wasn't easy to spot  
however with the shell like bay door reminiscent of the old Constitution  
Class Starships. The ID was now clearly read able, USS Nova NX-90000,  
she said as she merged into standard orbit in front of the Endeavor.  
On the bridge of the Endeavor, Clara marveled at the Engineering  
of the ship on which her father served as Chief Engineer. If it were  
for the fact that she wanted to stay under Marrissa's Command, Clara  
would have been doing everything under her power to get in the position  
her father had on the Nova, despite the problems the ship had.  
"Incoming hail from the Nova," the tactical officer said.  
"On screen," Clara ordered. Captain Geordi LaForge appeared on  
screen. Seated comfortably in the Command Chair on the well-endowed  
bridge of the Nova, the recently posted Captain of Starfleet's newest  
pride and joy smiled. "Good Evening, Captain LaForge."  
"Clara, Clara, Clara, how many times do I have to tell you, any  
one who helped design the ship I command doesn't have to call me  
Captain," Geordi LaForge commented.  
"I only designed the preliminary warp drive configuration,"  
Clara downplayed.  
"Clara, did anyone ever tell you that you are too modest?"  
Geordi replied. "Designing an warp drive configuration for a ship this  
size is no easy feat."  
"Marrissa tells me that all the time," Clara answered. "So is  
my father ready to play his role in my wedding tomorrow?"  
"I made sure his dress uniform was clean and ready for him to  
wear," Geordi said. "Per your instructions, I'm well aware of his  
tendency to become buried in his work and come up only to eat and  
sleep."  
"You should be, you are the only one who has commanded him  
longer than I have," Clara replied.  
"Sorry about stealing him from you," Geordi apologized.  
"That's OK, because you're going to send me two new assistant  
Chief Engineers," Clara said with a grin.  
"Let me guess more ships have been raiding the Endeavor for the  
excellent officers she produces," Geordi said.  
"That and Marrissa raided Engineering to fill the post of Chief  
of Security," Clara replied. "I don't have a single officer that's been  
in Starfleet for over two years now."  
"You do need officers then," Geordi stated. "I'll see that your  
father sends four of our best to you."  
"Thanks Geordi, I need all the help I can get," Clara replied.  
"How long are you going to be around Essex?"  
"I'm here for a few days, to load fighters and attend the  
wedding, and however much time it takes to pull this ship out of orbit,"  
Geordi replied.  
"It sounds like you don't trust the Nova," Clara replied.  
"Not until I see all these bugs ironed out," Geordi responded.  
"For instance I discovered on the way here that they loaded bad warp  
speed power conversion tables. I had to put them in from memory."  
"I can transmit my copy of them," Clara offered.  
"No better place to get them than the source," Geordi accepted.  
"Any changes I should know about?"  
"Warp 12 has been confirmed at 11.87 Starfleet IV scale just  
like I told them," Clara said. "Starfleet Engineering will probably be  
revising it's tables within a year."  
"Personally the Nova runs on the Clara scale," Geordi replied.  
"I'm fed up with their recalibrations every four years because they  
don't believe the article you wrote when you were 12 or the opinions of  
almost all of the Engineers out in the field."  
"By the way, check the Journal, I've got a new article on that  
subject," Clara said. "I figured out where 14, 15, and 16 are."  
"The Nova will be converting to Clara II, soon as I have time,"  
Geordi replied. "Well I better go make sure my Chief Engineer is  
getting some sleep. If I don't I'm not sure he'd wake up in time to  
walk you down the aisle. Nova out."  
  
Meanwhile on Romulas, the Romulan Security Counsel had gathered  
to advise the Predator about the Federation build up at the planet  
Essex. In the room were four Romulan Admirals, a representative of the  
Tal'shar, and two officers responsible for monitoring Federation  
starship movements, along with the Praetor and his two aides.  
"Well gentlemen, what do we have today," the Praetor asked.  
"We have a serious situation near the planet Essex," the First  
Admiral said.  
"As serious as the one you brought to my attention last week,"  
the Praetor asked. "Really I don't think an extra ship on the Klingon  
border was cause for concern."  
"This time it's really serious, my lord," the Second Admiral  
said. "Seven starships are orbiting that planet."  
"So a some old Obeth class starships needed to transfer cargo,"  
the Praetor responded. "Like the ones you pointed out a couple weeks  
ago near the junction of Klingon, Romulan, and Federation Space."  
"One of them is the Enterprise," the Third Admiral stated.  
"So, the flagship is in the area," the Praetor replied. "Wasn't  
that your complaint a month ago, when it was in route to Earth from  
Kronos?"  
"Another is the Defiant," the Fourth Admiral, Tistek, said.  
"What are those ships anyway?" the Predator asked, suddenly  
concerned.  
One of the monitors spoke up, "The Endeavor, the Enterprise, the  
Defiant, the Clinton, the Gorkon, the Clinton, the Stargazer, the  
Trinity."  
"The Pope's ship, there is a laugh!" the Predator responded.  
"Do not underestimate the power of the religion of the Pope,"  
the Tal'shar representative said. "Four times, people have tried to  
capture or destroy the Trinity and all four times those people have not  
succeeded."  
"I'll take that fact, under advisement," the Predator responded.  
"Now what are the classes of those other ships?"  
"The Enterprise is an Sovereign; the Endeavor, a Nebula II; the  
Clinton, an Intrepid; the Defiant is of course its own class; the  
Gorkon, Excelsior; the Stargazer is one of their small carrier class of  
that name," the First Admiral responded.  
"Not very good, five D'deridex class warbirds could do it," the  
Praetor began. "If I had decent Admirals, which I don't, instead it  
will probably take about 8."  
"I take it that your sending in the fleet," the Second Admiral  
said.  
"Yes, but not under your over reacting command," the Praetor  
snapped. "Admiral Tistek, take a dozen D'deridex class warbirds and get  
rid of that build up. I'll leave your little numskulls to put to gather  
a plan. And remember if Admiral Tistek fails, all four of you Admirals  
are dead." The Praetor swept from the room.  
The Admirals got to work on their plan to eliminate the fleet  
assembled at the planet Essex.  
^L  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Doctor Beverly Picard was helping her adopted stepdaughter get  
into her wedding dress. However Captain Marrissa Picard and the dress  
were not on good terms. "Stop fidgeting," the Doctor said. "I swear  
you really don't like dresses."  
"No doctor, I don't like elaborate dresses which are tight and  
have 45 foot long trains," Marrissa complained. "Why can't the bride  
wear the dress uniform?"  
"Its only for about two hours," the Doctor replied. "Surely you  
can stand it for that long."  
"Yes, but don't tell Victoria, she'll have me attend more of  
those 'garden parties' in them," Marrissa responded. "And Jay thinks  
the dress uniform is uncomfortable."  
Queen Victoria poked her head into the room and said, "I heard  
that, Marrissa. I'll be sure to schedule another 'garden parties' next  
time you are in the area."  
"Great, more boring diplomats," Marrissa muttered. "All wanting  
to hear tales of my battles. I hate relating battles. I'd rather be  
shot out the torpedo bay."  
"Why are you complaining, your the life of the social," Victoria  
said. "Even with a decade's practice I can't make small talk last that  
long."  
"Don't you have a planet to run?" Marrissa responded, acidly.  
"Sorry, day off due to accepting the Prime Minister's wedding  
proposal," Victoria grinned.  
"So William finally got up the nerve?" Beverly replied.  
"You might say that, after Marrissa helped me trap him," the  
Queen replied.  
"Tell me more," Doctor Beverly Picard said, attaching the train  
(the part that would trail back behind Marrissa was pined up in a roll  
to make the procession to the cathedral in the carriage a little  
easier).  
"Well, Marrissa got rid of my Prime Minister's last objections  
by informing him of a poll that her press office did, per my request,"  
Victoria began. "So Bill told me to meet him in the West Garden near  
the lily pond at eight. I arrive just as the sun sets to discover him  
in a black tuxedo with tails. He asked me if I'd care to join him for a  
little walk. I said yes and he lead me to the gazebo were we met a  
string quartet, playing 'A little night music.' As they played he  
pressed a small box into my hand and asked me to open it.  
"I opened it to discover a diamond ring. Looking up I find him  
on his knees. He said, 'Tory will you marry me.' I replied, 'Yes, what  
took you so long.'"  
"What happened then?" Doctor Picard said after a moment's  
silence.  
"He took me out dancing," Victoria replied, her cheeks blushing.  
"We didn't get back to the place until 4 o'clock this morning."  
"I'd ask for details, but I don't think Marrissa wants to be  
late for her own wedding," Beverly replied.  
"If I am it will ruin discipline on my ship," Marrissa  
responded. "I don't think you want to be responsible for the only ship  
in Starfleet to have a 120% efficiency rating for 5 consecutive months  
not making 6 months."  
"Heaven forbid," Victoria laughed. "Well the carriages await,  
and so does the public."  
  
Outside the palace, carriages were arrayed for the many  
distinguished guests' rides to the cathedral of Saint Paul in  
Londondairy, Essex. Among those guests who left first was the ruler of  
the Klingon High Counsel, Kern and the Empress, Be'lara daughter of  
Ka'less; there was a delegation from Cardassian, Legate Dukat and his  
son Mikor, first officer of the Stargazer. Representing members of the  
Federation there was Laxwanna Troi from Betazed, Sel Rahc Crevel from  
Nevolsia, and General Kira and Kia Winn from Bajor. From Starfleet  
there was Admiral Scott, who commanded Starfleet Engineering; Admiral  
Okie of Starfleet Diplomatic; and even the elusive commander of  
Starfleet Intelligence, Admiral Saavik was there. All of Marrissa's  
former Captains and Commanding Officers were in a couple of carriages.  
Captain T'Gwen Washington of the Stargazer, Rear-Admiral Riker of the  
Enterprise, and Rear-Admiral Benjamin Sisko, Marrissa's current  
Commanding Officer, were all in one carriage. The ailing retired  
Commanding Admiral, Starfleet, Necheyev was in another with Captain  
Chelsea Crusher and her husband and first officer, Wesley.   
Then came the royal carriages. In the first was Martin Sussex,  
and his mother, the Duchess of Greenwich, Mary. Next came the Queens  
carriage with her and her fiance, the Prime Minister. Third was Clara's  
carriage, containing her father, Daniel, the Duke of Yorkshire and Clara  
herself. Last in line was Marrissa's carriage. Fleet Admiral JeanLuc  
Picard helped his daughter up into the carriage and then is wife. After  
Marrissa was seated in her carriage, the procession from the palace to  
Saint Paul's began with the first carriage's exiting the palace grounds.  
Crowds of people lined the route. And flags on the lamp post  
alternated between M & J and C & A in Gold on a blue background. As the  
carriages pasted by, the crowds strained to get a good look at the young  
Princesses, Marrissa and Clarrissa. The Royal Guard, mounted on  
horseback, had a hard time restraining them. The going route being  
shorter than the post-wedding procession route, The carriages soon began  
arriving at the cathedral.   
Marrissa's carriage arrived at Saint Paul's just a minute ahead  
of schedule. It may be good luck for the bride to arrive late, but  
Marrissa didn't want her crew to have an evidence what so ever that she  
had ever been late for anything. It just wasn't good for discipline.  
As he father assisted her exit from the carriage, her four train bearers  
waited to make sure the forty-five foot long train was display to it's  
fullest.  
The day was one that Marrissa was sure that she would remember  
for the rest of her life. The sky was clear, with birds flying over  
head. The black stone gothic church stood adorned in wedding attire,  
waiting for the brides to enter. So Clara and Marrissa entered, their  
fathers at their sides.  
  
Meanwhile on the Romulan side of the Neutral Zone, A dozen  
Romulan warbirds had gathered. They were ready to destroy the ships  
orbiting the planet Essex. On the bridge of the flagship, Admiral  
Tistek stood admiring his fleet. The Tal'shar representative stood  
beside him, ready to advise. One of the monitoring officers approached.  
"You have more information?" Tistek inquired.  
"Yes, Admiral," the officer replied. "The starship Nova has  
joined the group of ships. In addition, monitoring Federation Press  
channels have revealed the reason for the concentration of forces.  
Captain Marrissa Picard, the heir to that world, is marrying her first  
officer. Most of the ships gathered have personal connections with her.  
Her cousin and Chief Engineer, is also getting married, the other ships  
have connections with her."  
"The wedding is just an facade, Picard is dead," the Tal'shar  
representative responded. "And as for the Nova, I wouldn't worry about  
it. According to our information it is suffering from various  
malfunctions, and still lacks its accompaniment of fighters."  
"Can you confirm the links of those ships to Captain Picard and  
her Chief Engineer?" Admiral Tistek asked. "I don't doubt that it's a  
facade, but I want to know how clever a one it is."  
"The Enterprise is the flagship, and as such delivered the Fleet  
Admiral, her father," the representative responded. "The Defiant  
delivered the crew of Deep Space Nine which was briefly under Marrissa's  
Command. The Stargazer was the ship where Captain Picard served as  
second officer. The Gorkon delivered the Klingon contingent, which  
Captain Picard had served as the Arbitrator of Succession. The Pasteur  
is Marrissa's stepmother's ship. And the Clinton is under the command  
of her step-sister-in-law. The Nova has the Chief Engineers father on  
it serving as Chief Engineer. The Trinity brought the Pope, who will  
perform the wedding."  
"Very neatly done," Tistek replied. "The most powerful ships  
and the most respected Captains in the Federation, all gathered in one  
place, ready to invade. Admiral Picard must be working overtime."  
Moving toward the center of the bridge, he ordered, "All ships  
prepare to cross the zone. Yellow alert."  
The Romulan warbirds moved into formation. At the signal they  
began moving forward. Moments later, they cloaked.  
^L  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Inside Saint Paul's the bridesmaids and flower girls had  
preceded down the aisle. Now the organ began to play 'Here Comes the  
Bride,' as the first of the two brides, Princess Clarrissa Sutter began  
to walk down the aisle holding her father's hand. Looking at the two,  
you would have never guessed that just a day before both of them had  
been crawling though jefferies tubes, trying to fix problems with their  
respected ships. But Prince Daniel and his daughter Clara, had made a  
mastery of quick changeovers as their roles shifted often from grimy  
Chief Engineer to well-dressed Prince(ss). Her gown was of white satin  
with fine white lace and golden trim around the collar. Her bridal  
veil covered just barely her face. Her father was in his Starfleet  
dress uniform, freshly press with the rank he shared with his daughter,  
Lieutenant Commander, clearly visible.  
After Clara's train had fully entered the church, the second  
bride entered. Captain Marrissa Picard was holding her father, Fleet  
Admiral Jean-Luc Picard's hand. Her dress was rather elaborate, white  
satin with embroidered patterns of the royal house of Essex's arms, and  
the current Starfleet logo. Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard had been  
forced to wear a representative sample of his awards on his dress  
uniform. Among the medals adorning his uniform were, the Order of the  
Defenders of the Klingon Empire, the Order of the Knights of Essex, the  
Starfleet Medal of Valor with silver palms, and the Federation Congress  
Order of Merit for Saving Earth, all awards which Marrissa shared.  
As they approached the altar, Clara split to the left and her  
father handed her hand to Alexander. Admiral Picard did the same with  
Marrissa's hand on the right, but of course to Jay. As they settled  
into their proper places, the Pope began to speak, "Dearly beloved, we  
are gathered here to witness the joining of these two couples, Jay and  
Marrissa, and Alexander and Clarrissa. Is their anyone here who knows  
of any reason why they should not be joined together today in holy  
matrimony?"  
There was a brief pause, but no one spoke up. Although some in  
the press had objected to Clara marrying a Klingon, there had be an  
immediate overwhelming response saying that she should marry who ever  
she pleased, so no one objected today. After the pause, the Pope  
continued, "As their are no objections, I ask, Clarrissa Ann Sutter,  
do you come of your own free will to take this Alexander Rozhenko as  
your husband, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till  
death do you part?"  
"I do," Clara responded.  
"And do you Alexander Rozhenko take this Clarrissa Ann Sutter as  
your wife, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death  
do you part?" the Pope asked  
"I do," Alexander replied with gusto.  
As had been arranged, he then went to the second couple, and  
asked, "Marrissa Amber Flores Picard, do you come of your own free will  
to take this Jay Alan Gordon as your husband, for richer, for poorer, in  
sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do," Marrissa responded solemnly.  
Then the Pope asked Jay, "Do you Jay Alan Gordon, take this  
Marrissa Amber Flores Picard as your wife, for richer, for poorer, in  
sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do," Jay said with a smile.  
"Bring forth the rings!" the Pope ordered. Nine-year-old  
Nicholas Picard came forward with the rings which were tied to a pillow  
by the names of each of the people who were about to receive them.  
(Necessary because every one of them had different ring sizes.)  
"Gentlemen, take the appropriate rings and repeat after me," the  
Pope began, and after a moment continued. "With this ring I thee wed."  
"With this ring I thee wed," Alexander and Jay said almost  
together as they slid the rings on their brides' fingers.  
"Now Princesses, repeat the procedure," the Pope ordered.  
"With this ring I thee wed," Marrissa and Clara said with the  
practiced unity of two people who said things in unison allot, sliding  
the ring on their new husbands.  
"I pronounce you husbands and wives," the Pope proclaimed. "You  
may now kiss the bride."  
Jay lifted up Marrissa's veil and Alex, Clara's. Both men began  
passionate kisses of their new wives to the applause of those gathered  
inside the church.  
  
Meanwhile, in orbit of the Planet, Ensign Patterson Supra was  
enjoying his first command of a starship since graduating from the  
Academy. Having been a Kid's Crew Captain, he knew both the joys and  
pressures of command. He was only eighteen years old. However, he knew  
more about commanding starships then most of the people left in command  
of the starships orbiting the planet. The exception being the monk that  
Pope Gregory left in command of the Trinity, a former starship Captain  
who disenchanted with Starfleet entered the monastery, only to end up as  
one of Pope Gregory's starship crew.  
Knowing that a starship Captain should be well informed about  
everything that is happening nearby and having some experience in  
command of the Enterprise, Ensign Supra was the only one who was  
monitoring the Romulan border among those orbiting Essex. He was the  
only one that saw the Romulans warp toward Essex, and then cloak. After  
double checking the recording, he decided that he better call his  
Captain. Looking at the time he saw that the wedding was probably over  
by now so he had no qualms about calling Captain Marrissa Picard of the  
Starship Endeavor.  
  
Marrissa was just about to make the run though the rice to the  
carriage and the ride to the palace, when her communicator beep.  
"Endeavor to Captain Picard," it said.  
"Picard here," she replied. "This had better be important  
Patterson."  
"It is," Patterson replied. "The Romulans are headed this way,  
a dozen warbirds, ETA ninety minutes."  
"Standby, Patterson," Marrissa said. "Dad! Tory!"  
Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard and Queen Victoria of Essex pushed  
though the crowd moving into position to throw rice at the exiting  
couples. "What is it Marrissa?" her father asked.  
"Apparently the Romulans have chosen to ruin my wedding day,"  
Marrissa replied. "A dozen warbirds are on coarse to Essex."  
"Let me guess, you need to schedule rearranged so that you can  
go get rid of them," Queen Victoria said. "I'll see too it, and I'll  
get any Starship Captain I see to recall their people to their ships."  
"Tell them that it's an order from the Fleet Admiral," Picard  
said. "We'll do the battle arrangements via a conference call. Now  
Marrissa, please tell me that you have a plan for the defense of Essex."  
"I do," Marrissa replied. "It involves the use of one Nova class  
Starship, one Sovereign class, one Nebula II class, one Defiant class,  
one Excelsior class, one Hope class, one Stargazer fighter carrier, one  
Intrepid Class, and one ship commanded by the Pope."  
"How is it that you have a plan that fits us so exactly?"  
Admiral Jean-Luc Picard asked.  
"Simple, I knew someone would try to ruin my wedding day,"  
Marrissa replied. "And planned accordingly. So which ship do you want  
to be aboard?"  
"Yours, you haven't scratched a starship yet," her father  
responded.  
"Captain Picard to Endeavor, recall all personnel," Marrissa  
ordered. "Myself and the Fleet Admiral to beam up, procedure delta one  
five."  
  
Captain Marrissa Picard materialized on the bridge of the  
Endeavor with Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard. Captain Picard had  
materialized with only the veil and tiara of her wedding dress  
remaining. The rest had been replaced with a Starfleet Captain's  
uniform. She quickly removed the tiara and veil and moved toward the  
center seat. "Report, Patterson," she ordered.  
"Roughly five minutes ago I was monitoring the Romulan side of  
the Neutral Zone with the Endeavor's enhanced sensor array," Patterson  
reported. "I detected a dozen Romulan warbirds on a direct coarse to  
Essex. As they neared the border they cloaked. I just received a  
report form the border that our tachynon web detection grid has been  
sabotaged."  
"I told Admiral Cen'tal that his security was too lax," the  
Fleet Admiral commented.  
"Status on returning officers?" Marrissa asked.  
"All members of the Endeavor's command crew are on their way to  
the bridge," Patterson replied. "Currently no one is assigned as  
security chief."  
"Get Shayna up here to man that," Marrissa replied. "Patterson,  
take the helm. Hail all the other starships."  
  
Meanwhile down on the Planet, Queen Victoria was beginning to  
address the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, due to a Starfleet Emergency  
Princess Marrissa and her crew and those of the other starships in orbit  
are need aboard their ships," she began. "Therefore we are rescheduling  
some of the events. The rice throwing will occur before they leave for  
their honeymoons in front of the palace, after the reception. The  
reception will begin once the Emergency ends. The post-wedding  
procession, in a slightly altered order will be their route out of the  
city following the reception. The reception will be held in the Royal  
Palace's Enterprise wing, invitation only."  
She concluded her remarks with a request, "If anyone has seen  
Jackie Picard, please see me, I seem to have lost track of her." At  
that the eleven-year-old flower girl tackled the Queen from behind.   
^L  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
The Conference Battle Strategy Call had just begun. Hailing  
from the Endeavor were Captain Marrissa Amber Picard, and Fleet Admiral  
Jean-Luc Picard. From the Defiant, Rear-Admiral Benjamin Sisko; from  
the Enterprise, Rear-Admiral William T. Riker; from the Gorkon, Captain  
Jadzia Dax; from the Stargazer, Captain T'Gwen Washington; from the  
Nova, Captain Geordi LaForge; From the Pasteur, Captain Beverly Picard;  
from the Clinton, Captain Chelsea Crusher; and from the Trinity, Pope  
Gregory the twentieth. "Welcome to the Romulan's wedding present for my  
daughter," Admiral Picard said.  
"Then, someone needs to tell them what is appropriate for a  
wedding present, Admiral," Captain Crusher replied.  
"I really wish someone would," Captain Riker replied. "They  
gave me a battle for my last birthday."  
"We can pray that they learn proper etiquette," the Pope  
interjected. "But I'm afraid such prayers would help us little in our  
upcoming battle."  
"True, so I asked Starfleet's leading tactical expert to come up  
with a plan," Admiral Picard said. "Marrissa, your plan please?"  
"The odds are 12 Romulan ships verse our seven ships," Marrissa  
began. "Not fair ... for them. Before I begin I need to know some  
things. Captain LaForge, fighter status on your vessel?"  
"All 500 loaded, pilots at alert status," LaForge replied.  
"Captain Washington?" Marrissa asked.  
"Their are 28 at launch readiness, 15 at alert status,"  
Washington reported.  
"That should be all," Marrissa said. "The Endeavor, the  
Defiant, the Enterprise, and the Gorkon will be our first wave, which  
will attempt to damage as much and as many warbirds as possible. The  
second wave will be the fighters from the Nova and Stargazer, 45 to 46  
fighters per warbird. Make strafing runs and watch out for return fire  
and other ships and fighters, it's going to be close out their. The  
third wave will be the Stargazer, the Clinton, and the Nova, Captain  
LaForge, you may separate your ship at your discretion. The fourth wave  
will be the first plus the Trinity and the Pasteur. The Trinity and  
Pasteur's goals are to keep them from leaving. The Pasteur is also to  
test that shield design that you've got, pick up any fighter pilot who's  
craft is disabled. During the fourth wave's attack any reloading that  
the fighters need is to be done. From the fifth wave, if needed, on the  
Second, Third, and Fourth waves are to be repeated."  
"If by chance, the first wave is followed during the switch over  
between them and the second wave, the Trinity and Pasteur are to assist  
in clearing them of opposition," Marrissa said. "I doubt the Romulans  
will follow the second, the third wave will be cleared of opposition by  
the arrival of the fourth and the same their after."  
"Any comments, Captains, Admirals, and Pope?" Marrissa asked.  
There were none, so Admiral Picard said, "The Endeavor will be  
my flagship. Chain of Command is myself, Admiral Sisko, Admiral Riker,  
Captain Marrissa Picard, Captain LaForge, Captain Washington, Captain  
Beverly Picard, Captain Dax, and last the Pope."  
"Ah, my preferred position," the Pope responded.  
"Now ladies and gentlemen, we wait for our late wedding guests,"  
Picard said.  
"Truly, I don't know them," the Pope said. "But I think I'll be  
a lot more harsh to these wedding guests then the groom in the parable.  
They were only late, these are trying to force their way in."  
"And this planet doesn't take kindly to people forcing their way  
in," Marrissa, Heir to Essex responded.  
"First wave attacks as soon as we finish talking to them,  
Endeavor out," Admiral Picard said.  
"Dad, do I have permission to give our regards to the Romulans  
when they arrive?" Marrissa asked. "I do hold the position of Commander  
in Chief of the Essex Space Defense Force, as meaningless as the title  
may be."  
"I'd be delighted, Marrissa," Admiral Picard said. "It might  
even convince them to leave, with your reputation."  
"I don't think my reputation as a starship captain is strong  
enough to cause them to go running," Marrissa said. "I'm no James T.  
Kirk."  
While Marrissa had been discussing battle plans, her command  
crew had quietly arrived and was beginning to take their stations. As  
she noticed Alexander taking his station, she turned around and asked,  
"Ships status?"  
"All personnel aboard," her first officer and husband, Commander  
Jay Gordon replied.  
"Warp, impluse, and thrusters available," her chief engineer and  
cousin, Lieutenant Commander Clara Sutter-Rozhenko responded.  
"Phasers and Photon Torpedoes on-line and awaiting your order,"  
Lieutenant Shayna Sachs, acting-as Chief of Security informed.  
"Tractor beams, ready; scrabbled tight beam communication  
channels arranged with a code change rotation set for every two  
minutes," her Chief of Operations and husband of her Chief Engineer,  
Lieutenant Alexander Rozhenko informed.  
"Helm ready for orders," Ensign Patterson Supra informed.  
"Shayna, scan for signs of incoming Romulan vessels," Marrissa  
said. "Link up with the Essex Detection Network."  
"Detection Network?" Admiral Picard asked.  
"I told the Prime Minister that one would be advisable when they  
started to produce fighters," Marrissa replied. "He quietly installed  
one. Essex is of more strategic importance than we let on."  
"EDN has detected signs of Romulan Warbirds hiding at 0 mark 0  
distance 200 kilometers," Shayna informed. "A dozen such are defined."  
"Alexander, hail the Romulans for me," Marrissa said. "Shayna,  
get ready to turn up the lights so we can see them if you will."  
"A dozen full yield torpedoes ready at your command," Shayna  
replied.  
"Full yield?" Admiral Picard inquired.  
"I don't do half measures," Captain Marrissa Picard said. "They  
will either answer my hail, decloak to prevent their destruction, or be  
blown to pieces. In any cause, sneaking up on someone is not nice. Of  
coarse that doesn't prevent be from using such tactics, but they will  
regret trying to do them on me."  
"A dozen warbirds decloaking," Shayna informed.  
"The leading warbird is hailing us," Alexander said.  
"On Screen," Marrissa replied. Admiral Tistek appeared on the  
bridge of his flagship, standing proudly. "This is Captain Marrissa  
Amber Picard of the Federation Starship Endeavor, as head of the Essex  
Defense force, heir to this planet, and as a representative of Fleet  
Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, I must ask you what you are doing with a dozen  
heavy armed warbirds inside the Anglica System. If you've come for my  
wedding, your a little late."  
"We did not come for some mythical wedding," Admiral Tistek  
said. "We came to destroy you."  
"I'd advise against that," Marrissa replied. "I am offering you  
one chance to withdraw."  
"We chose to destroy you," the Admiral repeated, defiantly.  
"Sorry, not an option, Endeavor out," Marrissa replied. "Alex,  
send first wave. Patterson, coarse 0 mark 2 full impluse, evasive  
pattern rotation four, Mozart Symphonies. Shayna target warbirds as we  
go by. Clara, I want as much power as possible diverted to phasers."  
"Aye, Captain," Clara, Alexander and Patterson replied in  
unison.  
  
The Endeavor lead the Defiant, the Enterprise, and the Gorkon  
toward the Romulan formation. The Endeavor ran right down the center,  
firing at each as it passed over the top of the vessels. Although all  
the Romulan vessels were of the same class not all of them were in the  
same condition. The second warbird they passed blew up in a blaze of  
glory as the Endeavor fired down its length. Turning slightly to the  
left she began strafing two more as the other starships reached the  
Romulans.  
The Enterprise went down the left flank of the Romulan formation  
firing on each in turn. The Defiant did the same to the right flank,  
destroying the first vessel to the right of the point man. The Gorkon  
ran do the middle, hitting the vessel at point and strafing the two  
vessels that the Endeavor had turned from in favor of those to the port.  
  
"Turn us around Patterson," Marrissa ordered. "Take us up the  
right flank of the formation."  
"Alexander, have the second wave begin their run," Admiral  
Picard ordered.  
  
The Endeavor arched around behind the Romulan forces, then  
began speeding back along the Romulan line. She fired shot after shot  
at the warbirds as she passed. Torpedo after torpedo impacted the  
Romulan shields. No ship escaped unharmed from the power of the  
Starfleet vessels. Meanwhile the Romulan disrupter fire danced off the  
full shields of the Nebula II class starship.  
As the Endeavor moved along the right side of the Romulan front,  
the Gorkon did the same on the left and the Defiant and the Enterprise  
went up though the middle. As they cleared the Romulans they were  
greeted by the incoming fighters. As the first wave retreated to a safe  
distance, the fighters began to do their job.  
^L  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
On the bridge of the Romulan flagship, things were not going  
well. "Status of fleet," Admiral Tistek asked.  
"The Bloodfire and the Distructor have been destroyed," an aid  
replied. "The Relentless has suffered complete shield failure. Most  
ships report that shields are down to half."  
"Move the Relentless to the rear," Admiral Tistek ordered.  
"Form up for a counter attack."  
"Small craft incoming," the Romulan tactical officer said.  
"Five hundred fifty of them."  
"Five hundred fifty shuttles, where do they get five hundred  
fifty shuttles," Tistek muttered. "Oh well, their just cannon fodder.  
Take out the shuttles at your leisure."  
  
Meanwhile, Admiral Picard was receiving reports as to his  
fleet's status.  
"The Enterprise reports shields at 70 percent, but they think  
they'll be up to 100 before they're sent in again," Alexander informed.  
"The Gorkon's shields are at 50 percent with the same comment. The  
Defiant reports shields at 90 percent."  
"Clara, status of Endeavor?" Marrissa asked.  
"Shields at 80 percent, but we've developed a small drop in  
shield efficiency in the aft portside area," Clara replied. "Request  
permission to go and personally track it down."  
"Granted," Marrissa replied.  
  
Meanwhile the fighters were having some fun with the Romulan  
warbirds. They dodged right, left, up, and down, avoiding Romulan  
disrupter fire. So far only two ships had been hit and it looked like  
the fighters would soon even up the score. Seven wings of seven  
fighters bore down on one Romulan warbird. The phaser fire was intense.  
The shields of the warbird flared, then collapsed, enabling a wing to  
run a quick pass along the Romulan warp engines. As they retreated to a  
safer distance, another warbird was pushed closer to the doomed Romulan.  
The doomed ship exploded. The pieces hit the other Romulan. As the  
fighters retreated a little more the second Romulan exploded.  
Then the fighters began retreating to their rendezvous point.  
The third wave was on its way. The Nova, the first of its class, and  
the Stargazer, the first Federation fighter carrier in 90 years, were  
not ships to laugh about. The Nova was top of the line with four  
torpedo bays and 26 phaser arrays when docked. Its saucer warp engines  
glowed with contained power, power that it was about to release on the  
Romulans. The Stargazer was nothing to laugh about either. Its three  
warp cores gave it power to spare and it was by no means defenseless  
with its 13 phaser arrays when its fighters were away. The Intrepid  
Class starship Chelsea Clinton's captain may have been born in the  
twentieth century, but that didn't mean she was clueless as to modern  
tactics. Captain Chelsea Clinton Crusher had spent years learning new  
tactics, determined not to commit a mistake due to lack of knowledge.  
The Nova, the Clinton, and Stargazer closed on the scattered  
Romulan forces, firing at warbird after warbird. Soon the Nova began to  
make the Romulan ships into its namesake, as first one, then two, and  
finally three ships died under the phaser fire of the largest ship in  
Starfleet. The Stargazer didn't destroy any warbirds, but it made sure  
that soon it's Captain would only be gazing upon the stars instead of  
the Romulan menace. The Clinton also failed to take any warbirds out,  
but Captain Crusher managed to knock out the shields on several before  
being ordered to withdraw.  
  
"Ready for fourth wave," Admiral Picard ordered. "I want finger  
threes. Defiant, Gorkon, Pasteur, push them towards Endeavor,  
Enterprise, and Trinity."  
"All ships acknowledge," Alexander replied.  
  
The Nova and Stargazer retreated toward the their fighters, to  
pick them up and ready them for reloading, the Clinton guarding their  
backs. The Romulans attempted to follow, but found the Defiant, the  
Gorkon, and the Pasteur in their way. The three fully charged Starfleet  
vessels forced the five remaining Romulan warbirds into retreat, toward  
the Endeavor, the Enterprise, and the Trinity. The Pasteur fired a hard  
volley at one Romulan, to distract it while it recovered a damaged  
fighter pilot, but the blast caused the Romulan to go nova, like its  
comrades before it.  
Then the Romulans ran into the waiting threesome. The  
Enterprise, and the Trinity both destroyed a warbird. The remaining  
Romulan took off, like a bat out of hell. It headed away from the  
battle. In its panic, it headed toward Earth, instead of Romulus. The  
Gorkon shot after. The experience of the 338 year-old Trill was too  
much for the warbird and the Romulan was quickly shot down.  
  
After the last Romulan was finished off, Fleet Admiral Picard  
said, "I believe we have a Wedding Reception to attend, although after  
this battle it might as well be called a Victory Ball."  
"I believe so, but that does mean I'll have to get into an  
elaborate dress again," Marrissa replied. "I wish I could wear the  
dress uniform like the guys get too."  
"Personally Marrissa, I think your lucky," Jay responded. "You  
don't have to put up with this ridiculous collar."  
  
Down on the planet, Queen Victoria had just been notified of the  
victory against the Romulans. The non-Starfleet guests had returned to  
the Palace and the crowds had filled the square below the Royal balcony.  
The Queen stepped out on to the balcony and surveyed the crowd below.  
It was a subdued crowd, worried about the battle that had gone on above  
their heads, worried about their Princesses and their new husbands,  
worried about their own heads.  
The Queen moved forward to speak, "My loyal subjects, I bring  
you good news. Fleet Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, father of our beloved  
heir, has informed me of the results of the battle against the Romulans.  
All the Romulans are dead, with only minor losses." The crowd began to  
cheer. "The Princesses and their husbands will be returning to Essex  
for their reception before going off on their honeymoon."  
Moments later, Princess Marrissa, and her husband Jay, and  
Princess Clarrissa and her husband Alexander matterialized on the  
balcony. The crowd cheered for their defenders, their well-loved  
Princesses. They cheered for the people who had given Essex a reason to  
be proud. They cheered for the Captain, the Heir to the throne on  
Essex, whose deeds gave made them proud to be citizens of a planet that  
boasted such a brave Princess. They cheered for Captain Princess  
Marrissa Amber Picard, heir to the throne of Essex, Princess of Halifax,  
Duchess of Londondairy, the much decorated captain of the Starship  
Endeavor.  
^L  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
After leaving the balcony, the newlyweds made their way to the  
ball room. Already, most of the guest had arrived. The Klingon  
contingent was discussing Starship Tactics with some of the Chiefs of  
Security from the assembled Starfleet vessels. Commander Dukat Mikor  
and his father Legate Dukat were discussing the merits of the newest one  
seated Essex fighter, the Essex-10-D with Captain LaForge and his  
fighter commander, Lieutenant Commander Matt Grubb. Martin Sussex, Earl  
Flores, was talking with Counselor Troi about the possible problems that  
could arise from the marriage of his commanding officers.  
Entering the room, Marrissa announced, "Sorry we're late, but  
some Romulans thought that now would be a good time to take Essex. I  
had to explain their error with a rather large bat."  
"That's OK, Marrissa," Commander Dukat Mikor replied. "We  
certainly didn't want them to attend in such a mood."  
"Since we are a little late for a reception line, Clara has  
suggested that we hand out the cake," Marrissa said. "I've been waiting  
to see what Guinan and Mary have come up with in the way of cakes, any  
way."  
At that Guinan spoke up, "In that case, the wedding cakes are  
behind that curtain." The curtain was drawn back revealing the wedding  
cakes for both couples. They were shaped like the Starship Endeavor,  
right down to the hull markings. Not only that but they were big, the  
saucer itself was a good 5 feet across and its thinnest dimension was  
two inches, the thickest being over six. Standing on the upper arch of  
each cake were miniatures of the newlyweds. "Only the upper arch and  
the saucer are cake, so don't try to cut the warp engines."  
Then Marrissa noticed a small error in the design, "Guinan, I  
don't know about you but last time I checked the Endeavor's registration  
wasn't NCC-1701-E," Marrissa noted.  
"OOPS," Guinan muttered. "Force of habit."  
"Oh well, Captain Riker has been accusing me of wanting his  
chair since he got it," Marrissa said. "I don't think he will mind me  
borrowing his registration, will you Captain?"  
"Not at all Marrissa, I'm almost done with the Enterprise  
anyway," Riker replied.  
"So there is truth to the rumors," Captain T'Gwen Washington  
said. "Captain Marrissa Picard may get your chair then."  
"Tell me Captain, can you find any other person more worthy?"  
Riker asked.  
"To tell the truth, no," Washington replied. "Her record makes  
all of ours look like cadets fresh out to the Academy, some place she's  
never been, and she's only been a Captain for 4 years."  
"Hey, I taught Tactics 240 during summer school at the Academy  
the year I turned 17," Marrissa replied. "So that no longer applies."  
"Their are some rather hungry Klingons over here," Kern son of  
Mog said, from across the room. "If you don't mind I'd rather like to  
have some cake."  
"Who am I do deny the leader of the Klingon high counsel?"  
Marrissa asked as she walked over to the cake. "Who forgot the knife?"  
she asked after looking for one.  
"I knew I was forgetting something," Mary daughter of Guinan  
said.  
"Perhaps my knife may be of service," Kern said, handing over  
his Klingon knife. "I all was keep to clean, it would not be good for  
enemy to die be cause of a disease your blade has spread."  
"I don't doubt it," Marrissa replied. "And I not going to use  
the only other blade I've seen in this room. That ceremonial sword of  
my cousin Victoria is just too dull."  
"You mean she hasn't given up on giving out titles?" Jay  
replied.   
"Yes Jay, she has a title for you, and Alex as well," Marrissa  
replied. "So you better get use to the idea. Members of the Royal  
Family of Essex don't take no for an answer."  
"At least I can say I tried," Jay replied as they began passing  
out the cake.  
  
After all the cake and been pasted out, Queen Victoria marched  
to the center of the room and said, "While you are eating, I've got some  
titles to give away. Sir Jay Gordon, please approach and kneel, or I do  
I have to have Marrissa bring you over?"  
With a look of resignation, Jay walked up to the Queen and  
kneeled. "For meritorious service to Essex, I hereby grant you the  
title Duke of Aberdeen. Rise my Duke," Victoria granted. After Jay had  
stood, she continued. "Alexander Rozhenko, please approach and kneel."  
Alexander approached, much more willingly than Jay, but then  
Alexander hadn't seen the frustration that some of Marrissa's titles had  
given to her. "Alexander, son of Worf, for you devoted service to both  
Essex and the Federation, we hereby grant you the title Duke of  
Wellington, a title so graciously lent to us by the King of Great  
Britain, King George X. In addition we also knight you. Rise, Sir  
Alexander, Duke of Wellington," Victoria said.  
Meanwhile Jay had made it back to his wife's side. Marrissa  
whispered into his ear, "That wasn't so bad, was it."  
"No, but I reserve the right to change my mind based on future  
troubles that that title may incur," Jay replied.  
"Don't worry, I've got all the titles with duties attached,"  
Marrissa replied. "The most you could end up with is regent in the  
event of my having a child, dying, and Victoria dying without heirs."  
"I don't want to even think about it," Jay replied. "One death  
scare in a life time is enough for me, I sincerely hope that you out  
live me."  
  
After performing the traditional dance with the father of the  
bride, it was now time for the most looked forward to part of the  
evening, the tossing of the bridal bouquet and garter. First the young  
females gathered behind Clara. Among them were Lieutenant Shayna Sachs,  
Laxwanna Troi, and Marrissa's half-sister Jackie, who discreetly placed  
her eleven year-old self on the side opposite of her mother, Captain  
Beverly Picard so she wasn't caught. Clara tossed the bouquet over her  
head, right into the waiting arms of her former second, Lieutenant  
Shayna Sachs.  
"I told you it would go right to Shayna," Alexander said.  
"I should have known better than to bet against you, my son,"  
Worf replied. "Here's you money, just don't spend it all in one place."  
"Alexander Rozhenko," Clara admonished. "How dare you bet on  
such a unlikely event. There are two dozen unmarried females in this  
room, each of which had the same odds."  
"Yes, my love, but none who habitually catch things you drop or  
throw," Alexander grinned.  
Now it was Marrissa's turn. Jackie still hadn't been noticed at  
the edge of the crowd of unmarried females. The bouquet went up in the  
air. It hit a lighting fixture and bounced down, right into Jackie's  
waiting arms. As she caught the bouquet, Captain Beverly Picard finally  
noticed Jackie's location. "Jacquelyn Marie Picard, what are you doing  
over there," the Doctor's voice rang out.  
"Catching my sister's bridal bouquet," Jackie replied.   
"Jackie," her mother began.  
"Doctor, I see nothing wrong with my little sister catching my  
bouquet," Marrissa said. "It's not like she dove in front of ever one  
to catch it. In fact, I believe that her odds of catching it were the  
worse of any of the females behind me."  
"Don't try to give her an excuse to get out of a direct order,"  
Doctor Picard replied.  
"Mother, I believe this is my wedding. I asked her to make sure  
to join the single ladies, after all she is a single lady," Marrissa  
said.   
Thus placated, Captain Beverly Picard returned to her seat  
beside the Fleet Admiral. Jackie then came up to her older sister and  
whispered into her ear, "Thanks for covering for me."  
Marrissa whispered back, "Cover, what cover?"  
^L  
Epilogue  
  
After the reception, Captain Marrissa Picard and her husband  
Jay, and her cousin Clara and her husband Alexander, entered two open  
carriages. They proceeded off the Palace grounds though a sea of thrown  
rice. Then they began a procession though the city and which would  
eventually lead to their honeymoon accommodations, Marrissa's own  
residence, and in Clara's case, the Royal Hunting Lodge.  
The crowds were out in force to see the Princesses and their new  
husband as they proceeded in the twilight around the city. As the sun  
set behind the mountains, the carriages split up to take their newlywed  
couples to their accommodations. Soon Marrissa's Castle peeked up from  
behind the trees. It was located on a peninsula, in the middle of a  
large garden. The west side was designed like a traditional castle,  
complete with a moat and drawbridge. The carriage crossed the draw  
bridge and drew to a stop in the courtyard.  
"Thank you, Jenkins," Marrissa said, after Jay helped her down  
from the carriage. "Put the carriage in the carriage house and the  
horses in the stables, and then you may have the next couple days off."  
"Thank you your highness," Jenkins replied.   
"No titles Jenkins, now get to work," Marrissa said as she and  
Jay walked over to the main entrance. As they reached the large double  
doors, they opened. Suddenly, Jay picked Marrissa up and carried her  
across the threshold. "Traditionalist," Marrissa accused.  
"The castle got me in the mood," Jay said.  
"It's not that traditional," Marrissa replied. "Just look at  
the living room."  
"Lead on, I think I need a full tour anyway," Jay replied, as  
they walked down the cavernous and very traditional main hall. Marrissa  
then turned into a nearby door which slid apart like those on the  
Enterprise. Inside the room was the Enterprise. More precisely, it's  
bridge with a couple of modifications to make it a suitable living room.  
"Now I see why your living room is the reason Captain Riker thinks you  
want his chair."  
"And half the fleet is ridiculing his reason," Marrissa replied  
as she moved toward the leather couch which occupied the command area.  
Turning toward the main veiwscreens's location, which was a large east  
facing window. She continued, "So far as I know, he and Chelsea are the  
only StarFleet Captains who have seen this room and no one will believe  
him."  
"Poor Riker," Jay replied. "I assume this castle has  
everything."   
"Yes, Jay, and I believe the bedroom is accessible by that  
turbolift," Marrissa smiled.  
  
Q watched Jay and Marrissa skipping towards the trubolift. He  
found human mating rituals rather disgusting. But he could have some  
fun with them, he mused. Of course the Continuum require him to justify  
any interfearance ... annoying bastards.  
We heard that.  
Sorry. Well in some human cultures becoming pregant on the  
wedding night is good luck, and with all the trouble Marrissa faced she  
needed all the good luck she could get. It would be interesting to see  
how Mrs. I-have-everthing-under-control deals with a child.  
  
  



End file.
